


Do Differences Really matter

by Arisimmer12



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Changkyun angst, Friendship, Hurt, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Memory Loss, OT7, chase - Freeform, doctor jooheon, kpop, monsta x - Freeform, scientist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisimmer12/pseuds/Arisimmer12
Summary: Changkyun had something happen in his past the only thing is that he doesn't remember what. To top it off he feels like there is something majorly wrong with him like at times he feels the need to destroy anything in his path and at other times he's too timid and all his senses are so much sharper then others. His abilites too. He just can't understand then he meets Jooheon who thinks he's just weird guy. Will anyone ever understand him and show him that differences don't really matter?Read to find out. ^^
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 36
Kudos: 75





	1. Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first time writing on here so please be also this is my first ever monsta x book so yeah hehe so hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter hehe.

I don’t know exactly how it happened but next thing I knew is that I was running for my life. I mean why though all I really know is that something happened and now I'm here being chased by a bunch of guys in suits and masks ( the kind that you can’t see none of their faces). I mean I don’t even remember my age or my name!? “HEY GET BACK HERE SUBJECT 663!” One of the guys yelled. Subject?... 663?... is that what this label on my shirt is? You know what it doesn’t matter all that matters is that I have to keep running.

I start to run out of breath. My head feels heavy. I feel like i’ll pass out at any moment but I can’t because the voice in my head or something in my head keeps telling me to run. So I keep running then I hear a loud bang that it somehow scared me enough to run faster. Next thing I know is that i’m running not in the middle of the woods anymore but on some weird road looking place with buildings and what not. Now come to think about it I don’t hear the guys that are chasing me anymore. It’s like they disappeared as soon as I stepped onto this ground huh. So I finally take the time to catch my breath. After I finally do so I look around for a bit. I'm so tired and hungry to the point that my head was pounding so bad. I walk around for a little looking at all the building signs seeing if I can understand any of them. Then there was one place that caught my attention by what you may ask about well the smell. It was so amazing so my hunger got the best of me and so I went inside.

When I opened the door my nose was welcomed by such a pleasant aroma. I looked around and it was nice in here. There were tables nicely placed with beautiful seats to go with them. I couldn’t finish looking around because someone came up to me “ Um hello sir are you alright are you going to take a seat and order something.”  
“Um what” I turned around to the person who was speaking to it seemed to be a woman I think. Then she spoke again and said “ I ask if you were going to take a seat and order something”  
“Oh uh y-yes i’m s-so s-orry.” I stuttered out because my speaking or reading skills don’t seem to be good at all. “Alright then you can go in line and take your order then you may have a seat.”  
I nodded and walked to the line which wasn’t really long since they don’t seem to be busy at this time. I looked up at the menu to see what I want and then I realized that I don’t understand it. Ugh!!

It’s finally my turn and I stand there for a moment and all I can stutter out is “ um I-i c-c-can’t un- der-st-and an-any of th-at” ugh why can’t I speak well?  
“Um what do you mean sir” I look at them and it’s a guy probably about my height with parted red hair. “I uh m-mean th-the m- menu”  
“Oh can you not read?” I nod my head to his question “alright then how about I suggest something that I think you will like”  
“R-really y-you c-can d-do th-that?” I asked “ Of course hm so lets see maybe a bacon, cheese, and ham sandwich toasted of course and then maybe a strawberry milk tea to go with it” I nod my head “ alright then that will be 10 dollars in total” I looked at him confused my head starting to pound again. “W-whats a d-dollar?” I ask trying not to sound dumb “Um it’s money you know curency the paper you use to pay for everything” He takes out an example out from somewhere “You know this” I shake my head no that I have no idea what that is. “REALLY?!?! Did your parents seriously not teach you any of this?”Again I looked at him confused. The next thing I know is that some guy steps up with a huge smile on his face and hands the worker the 10 dollars that I needed to pay. Then the worker looks at that person and frowns then smiles “ Really Minhyuk you couldn't let me handle the situation?”  
“Of course not my lovely Kihyun like do you not see this guy he looks like he escaped prison and just get him his food alright”  
“Fine fine alright then name for the order please” I look at both the guys who I learned where Kihyun and Minhyuk. “U-um I-i d-don’t re-remember m-my n-name” I say. “Wait what!! You don’t remember your own name?” they both scream at the same time. “I-i d-don’t b-but th-the n-number on m-my sh-shirt 663”  
“Why call you by a number you’re a person not an object or item” Minhyuk said Kihyun nodding in agreement. “I-i d-don’t know i-it j-just f-feels m-more n-normal th-then b-being called b-by an act-actual n-name” They both stared at me making me feel very uncomfortable. “That’s it Kihyun we’re keeping him so then we can help him”  
“Wait what”  
“You heard me Kiki so now give me your room key for our room”  
“Wait but you can’t just bring a stranger into our room Min besides do you not remember what happened last time we did that”  
“Of course I remember but I have a good feeling about this one also we need to help him he’s young and helpless clearly”  
“Ugh fine only now because if I don’t help him i’ll feel guilty. So do you want to wait here for his food to be done or.??”  
“I actually had the idea that since your shift ends in five minutes you give me the room key now I take him upstairs, let him shower give him new clothes and then when you're done working you come and bring his food to the room so room key.” Minhyuk said in a demanding tone. I look at both of them in shock. Why are they being so nice? Are they only doing this because I look like I belong on the streets? But before I could say anything Kihyun already agreed and handed Minhyuk their room key.

Next thing I know is that I'm being dragged into another hallway of the building that I didn’t even notice when I first walked in.”Come on into the elevator” Minhyuk said so I listened.

I went inside what Minhyuk called an elevator then he pushed a button and then it started to move. I felt trapped in this tiny space I didn’t like it. I tried to ignore it. I barely could stand it but next thing I knew was that the door opened. So I walked out of it as fast I could so I didn’t have to feel trapped anymore. Minhyuk walked out behind me how the heck can he stand being in that for more than two seconds? “Alright this way i’m pretty sure Kihyun and I room is this way” he said as he grabbed me by my wrist. We walked until we reached a door that read a number one hundred numbers lower than the one on my shirt 563.? I stared at the number for a few more seconds. Was this place owned by those guys that were chasing me? I mean every door had a number on it just like I do. Then Minhyuk unlocks the room door making me lose my focus on the door number. “Go on you can go inside” So I listen and step inside the room looking around it looks comfortable enough it has two large beds. I'm going one’s for Kihyun and the other Minhyuk’s. Minhyuk then comes inside and closes the door to the room “Do you want me to start the shower for you?” I nod at him even though I don’t even remember exactly what a shower is. “Ok i’ll be right back then” he leaves into another room with a closed door then I hear something turn on which I assumed was the shower. He walks out of that room and tells me “ the showers on so i’m going to go get you some new clothes instead of those rags that you’re wearing” I nod at him and then I walk into the room he walked out of. I looked around curious about what a lot of these things are but one thing that caught my attention was an object that showed a person in it but it was wearing the same clothes that I was and I screamed scared. Then Minhyuk came running into the bathroom “What’s wrong did something happen?”  
“Th-the th-thing in th-the l-large o-object i-it h-has th-the s-same c-clothes as m-me” I screamed and began to cry at the same time. “What you mean the mirror no it didn’t do anything it’s just your reflection that’s you that’s all so don’t worry now get up and let’s get these rags off.” He smiled at me and put his hand out. I took it after looking at it for a little while. Minhyuk helped me up I tugged on the shirt that I was wearing “Um I-i d-don’t kn-know ho-how t-o ta-take th-these o-off” I said shyly. “Huh how come have you been wearing all the same clothes all your life alright then I will help you with your shirt but then you have to take the pants off on your own ok”  
I nod at him that it’s ok I don’t really know why I agreed but it was too late to change my mind. “Alright turn around i’m pretty sure this is one of those shirts that get tied from the back.” He said he was a bit confused himself but I didn’t question him so turned my back to him. As he was uniting my shirt I started to feel like this had happened before and I didn’t like it my body began to tense up. While something in my head told me to bite him. I didn’t want to so I tried to ignore it which was hard so to try to stop myself I bite my bottom lip. It did bleed a little bit but that's when the voice stopped and then Minhyuk said “Ok all untied now can you please loosen your arms so I can slip the shirt off” I just nodded my head and agreed. I loosened up my arms and then Minhyuk slipped the shirt that’s when whatever was on my back. “ Hey what’s with all this on your back?”  
“W-what”  
“All the scars and deep cuts that seem brand new like they happened a few hours ago and the number tattoo on your neck I couldn’t see it before because your shirt covered it”  
I stared at him and shrugged my shoulders. I wanted to cry but I just asked him to leave so then I could do the task that I had beforehand. I figured out how to get my pants off after awhile. My head started to hurt again. I ignored it as usual and got into the shower somehow. The water was cold, it was fine though, but once the water hit my back it began to sting I tried to ignore for 3 more minutes but couldn’t and just got out. I didn’t turn off the water though. When I got out  
there was a fuzzy thing on a rail. I grabbed it and used it to cover my body and walked out of that room and back to the main room. When I came out I saw Kihyun with my food talking with Minhyuk. I didn’t want to bother them but I wanted to change as so as possible but before I could say anything Kihyun noticed me and walked up to me “ Minhyuk get him the clothes you got him except for the shirt”  
“Alright whatever you say Kiki” so Minhyuk got up and walked somewhere and grabbed the clothes he handed me everything but the shirt just as Kihyun had asked him “Ok go get dressed” Kihyun demanded. I looked at the clothes that Minhyuk had given me and didn’t quite understand the purpose of these shorter tighter pants. So I asked holding them up while also trying to keep the fuzzy thing from falling “w-where th-these a-are s-suppose t-to g-go”  
Kihyun laughed for a second then went back to being serious “That’s supposed to go underneath your pants so” I nodded my head and mouth out a thank you and went back into the room I was in before and I guess that Minhyuk came in for something and turned off the shower. I put on the newer clothes, well the pants and the other thing. I walked out of that room to find Kihyun standing in front of me and it turned out my chest was just as bad as my back, all cut and scarred up. Kihyun looked at it in shock “what the heck happened to you and who did this to you?”  
“I-i d-don’t r-remember h-how i-it h-happened i-it j-just d-did.” My body started to tense up again but then Kihyun led me to one of the beds and sat me down then he got up and got me my food and handed it to me. I took it with a tiny smile “Eat ok then i’ll help you out with those fresh cuts on your back and chest” he looked at me sympathetically I nodded then he went to find what he called a first aid kit. After Minhyuk came while I was about take a bite of my food “Hey I know Kihyun still has to fix you up but I brought you the shirt I picked for you so you can put it on when he’s done” He smiled at me and then I thanked him I took the shirt placed it on the bed next to me. I finally got to take a bite from my food. It was so good and I was really hungry so I ate it quickly and then I saw Kihyun sit next to me with a box. “Ok let's fix you up real quick” he opened the box and started to clean up the cuts. “So do you not remember anything about yourself, your name, your age, you don’t even know what basic needs are nowadays” I shook my head. “Wow about family” I tried to think but couldn’t remember all I could remember were those guys chasing me so I just shook my head again trying not to cry “It’s ok you’ll remember eventually i’m sure of it after a while he was finally done. “Alright all done now do you know how to put your shirt on.” I shook my head so “Ok then lift up your arms.'' So I did and then he slipped the shirt on over my head.

After Kihyun got up and went to the other bed. 

Kihyun’s POV  
Minhyuk walked in putting something in his pocket “so Jooheon called and said he wants some quality time with his brother so he’s coming here tomorrow when I finish delivering that dress to that rich lady for her party or whatever.”  
“Alright so let him come he’s a sweet kid alright also get him a blanket he’s seems to already have fallen asleep”  
“Oh ok.” So Min went to go get him a blanket and put it over him. I really wonder what happened to him poor kid. I frowned then Min came layed down on the bed next to me. “Night Kiki” he smiled. “Night Minmin love you”  
“Love you too” and then we fell asleep.


	2. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey welcome to chapter 2 just some important note's before you can read this chapter.
> 
> ^^^^= main characters pov  
> ________= dream ended or is begining
> 
> Incase anyone is confused about Minhyuks job he's a fashion desiner but he works from home.  
> And Kihyun works at a cafe and Jooheon is a college student hehe 
> 
> well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ^^
> 
> https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/cjMGJTqCR3kaRi0Ji2ltvD-JB5OjOtcijmDMcfP-0vZ_vt69Yjmtes7IEH6beTtzg_0gmo-Hs-md1PlyXV9ynHJ6WkuZSmNXctuUGh9Nk-P1lcDgMHt2ompZqhH9OiicxdfGFnqrge5Kd4bFMIIJzJRsMLDXBqneWO3C5K_vh25-0uenO5DY6mjMaqGVMQ7sPOyOeHBL3EA7hJR35bktqRfxn36iK5yimtKy4C39sUMIB7VWOLwHe96y5q0g-HwUMvw3xebAw4V3vUX8W5BCrK2RPnQ2IgyFXEmlipl2JLC-Vuq0lYOWxk-BN51BK8aU2YncWDagQl3TJFTHO_ByxQkEuAM1Sr7H7X_KAZyjUdc-CWqC0khKMeYGFzVeK118Y1ZZ4_1w2r1a0m_9tDbxDzSl6rW-5tKRt9n6Wb95AwpRKCPH-BZG6sCx-qu2x8-t7r_LtX1vY1JsEEc_v6tFyF_JT3eGpP3A-o4oHZuVhMjhf5ogVLQ4U3L1eLBRz_I5th3clQDcl_PDLtfQIB0yHt20Sr4SobVldNI-wqFdFpNyl8LNE841n6qRFJC39UwVnNfLMcKkkaCYjHkH08vIAq4TqFvMjQGuxeWp8nxuVifJQzLvaos_pqvTyYi__j9xjOv3k0vhkrjAvYvhO_vUljN0dGysY3_7vZyu1gI0WCwklZ9GS4I9VjkWjwIqREQ=w483-h609-no?authuser=0
> 
> Also this is the book cover hehe ^^

_**I was running again except this time in a building. I couldn’t tell who was chasing me this time. His face was a blur. I couldn’t tell who it was, but it doesn’t matter I have to keep running no matter what. I kept running until I tripped over my own feet and landed on my face which gave the person chasing me time to catch up. I tried to get back up to run again but just couldn’t and whoever was chasing me kneeled down beside me looked at me then grabbed me by the hair. Lifting my head up I struggled “L-let m-me g-go p-please”** _

**_“Now subject 663 why would I do that when you are the most important thing in this building.” I didn’t like this. I wanted him to let go of me but there was nothing that I could do . “N-no i-i’m n-not I-i d-don’t l-like i-it h-here” I began to cry and because I cried the person tightened their grip on my hair I screamed. “I don’t care if you don’t like it here 663 you were gifted to us so we treat you how we want and you can’t complain and now that you showed weakness and tried to run away your punishment shall be worse today”._ **

**_“N-no” I screamed “pl-please I -i p-promise t-that I-i w-won’t t-try t-to r-run a-again” I tried to reason but they wouldn’t listen to me. They just grabbed me and dragged me away and into a separate room. Once there they stood me up in the center chained up both my arms and legs to the floor so I couldn’t run. After that they injected something into my neck. They walked away then the punishment started . I screamed for it to stop but nothing then my head started to pound then my eyes changed._ **

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke up screaming! What was that was it just a dream, or was it a memory? I began crying and crawled myself to one of the corners of the bed. I guess I was crying so loudly that I didn’t hear someone walk towards me. I screamed once I they 

touched my shoulder “S-stay a-away d-don’t t-touch m-me I-i d-don’t w-want y-you t-to h-hurt m-me a-anymore”

“Hey it’s ok it’s just me Kihyun” I looked up at him with my teary eyes. “I-i’m s-so s-sorry j-just i-ignore w-what I-i j-just s-said i-it’s n-not r-really th-that im-important a-anyways.” He just looked at me then sat next to me and put his hand on my shoulder in order to try to comfort me. “See everythings ok no one is here besides Minhyuk and I” I nodded “O-ok i-i’m s-sorry t-to w-wake y-you u-up I-i d-didn’t w-wake M-minhyuk u-up t-too d-did I-i?”

“Nah it’s fine I had to get up for work soon anyways and Min that guy can sleep through a hurricane besides I have to wake him up too anyways” he laughed a bit and I just nodded. He got up and stood at the edge of the other bed then he pulled whatever was covering Minhyuk right off! “GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!” Minhyuk groaned “NO! Kiki me sweepy” Kihyun rolled his eyes. He walked away, grabbed something and then came back and spilled something on Minhyuk. “GET UP YOU HAVE TO DELIVER THAT DRESS TODAY MIN” Minhyuk just opened his eyes a bit “what dress Kiki?”

“The dress for the lady who's going to pay you almost five hundred dollars if you deliver it on time.” Minhyuk shot up out of bed “Oh my god yes that dress I almost forgot! Did I already pack the dress up?” Minhyuk said all of this in a panic. “Yes you did now go shower and get changed! I’ll get the dress box”

“Ok ok” Minhyuk said and ran off to that other room. I watched all of this happen after Kihyun walked away to get what Minhyuk needed. I began to feel light headed and something else I couldn’t tell but next thing I knew everything went black.

Minhyuk’s POV

I hurried up and took a shower once I was done I got out, put my towel on, fixed my hair in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom almost forgetting we have someone else here but they seemed to have passed out from exhaustion. So I walked to my nightstand and grabbed the suit I ironed while Kihyun was working last night. When I finally finished getting dressed I went to find Kiki. I finally found him but when I did he already had the box I needed in hand but was sitting down and thinking about something. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder “Kiki you ok you thinking about something?” He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and turned to me and said “ I’m worried about him.” I looked back at him “who the kid with amnesia?”

“Yes of course I’m worried he doesn’t know his own name his age if he has family out there worried about his well being he has scars everywhere for peep sake Min! We have to be able to do something!” I sighed Kiki’s right but I don’t know the kids just got it bad. Now I'm starting to wonder more about what happened in his past but he doesn’t even know himself now. “Yeah I don’t know Kiki but still about him you have work in two hours and I have to deliver this an hour away from here but while I do that you’ll be watching him right” Kiki nodded and then handed me the box kissed me on the cheek and wish me good luck and to drive safely. I took the box and ran out the door.

Kihyun’s POV

I watched as Minhyuk left and then walked into the bedroom area. I went to check on the poor kid and saw him lying on the bed with his eyes closed. I assumed that he just went back to sleep and didn’t want to bother him. So I went to clean up a bit, mostly Minhyuk’s mess but oh well. I went to go pick up the clothes in the bathroom so I can put them in the hamper. Then I saw the clothes that he was in before Min gave him new one’s. They were a dark blue navy like color. The material was like when they gave you those hospital gowns except this one was all worn out. Almost as if he’s never worn anything else but this his whole life. He didn’t even have shoes when we met him yesterday. Does he even know what shoes are? I don’t know if he even wants these clothes back oh well who knows i’ll ask him when he wakes up. I just grab a separate bag and put them in there and set them on the bathroom counter. Once I finished cleaning the bathroom I grabbed the hamper and set it off into a corner. I walked out of the bathroom and looked over once again at the kid. This time it seemed he was sitting up in the bed holding on to where that number tattoo was. I didn’t want to bother him so I tried to just grab my towel and go back to the bathroom so I could shower and get ready for work, but he noticed me. “Hey you alright?” I asked. I noticed that his body tensed up a bit “I-i i-i’m f-fine.” He seemed like he was leaving something out but I wasn’t going to push on since he seems hurt enough already. I just nodded my head at him and said “I’m going to go shower so I can get ready for work alright?” He just nodded at me. I just nodded back and went to go take a shower.

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


I watched as Kihyun went into the other room. I thought about when he asked if I was ok and I told him that I was fine but I wasn’t. I feel trapped being in here not as bad as the elevator thing but still I didn’t like it. My head started to pound again and the voice came back “RUN OUT” it said but I couldn’t since I don’t even know where I am. “Oh come on they’re going to keep you trapped in here if you don’t run now.” I shook my head “n-no th-they’re n-not” I said out loud. “Yes they are think about it they might take advantage of you of us because you don’t remember.” My body began to shake “y-your l-lying”

“You can think what you want but how about you let me take over I mean we’re both 663 aren’t we?” I froze but before I could answer Kihyun came out of the other room dressed up for work as he said. Thank goodness once Kihyun came the voice went away. I sighed. “ You alright your body is shaking?” I looked up at him. I wanted to cry but just tried not to.” U-um n-not r-really i-is th-there a-a a-away th-that I-i c-could g-get o-out o-of th-this r-room” I was practically begging. “Um I don’t know I mean you’re basically a walking toy that anyone can take advantage of.” My eye twitched a bit but I ignored it but before I could speak to start to beg some more something hit the door. I jumped up and went to the corner of the bed and hid. “Coming!” Kihyun shouted and walked up to the door to open it. Once he opened the door I ran to the other room with the other room with the shower in it. I was scared. I tried to listen in a bit but still cautiously since I was still scared. “Oh hey Jooheon!” I heard Kihyun say loudly. “Hey Kiki, how're things, how's my brother treating you? He's giving his own boyfriend plenty of attention right?” I heard Kihyun laugh a bit and got a little curious but still scared. “Everythings fine Jooheon now just come in also be careful.” 

“Why?” that’s when I tried to look through a crack in the door I couldn’t really see much but oh well. “Well Min and I have someone staying with us and I don’t want you to scare him.” Kihyun sighed. That’s when I couldn’t keep my balance. I hit my head against the door and then went face first into the floor right in front of this Jooheon person if I heard correctly. Kihyun just ran up to me to check if I was ok “Oh my god are you ok I didn’t even see you walk in there” I would have nodded but my face was still on the floor besides I would have been lying if I did. Kihyun grabbed my face and then tried to push my body up into a sitting position. Once that was done he examined my face just to make sure I was ok. Then he got me to stand up and gently guided me over to the bed. “Are you sure you’re ok” I just nodded while the person who came over stood there awkwardly. “Is this who you were talking about who's staying with you?’” The person asked. Kihyun turned his attention back to him “Oh right yes Jooheon this is them.” Jooheon as Kihyun called him smiled. “Oh cool hi my name is Jooheon how about yours?” Before I could respond to him Kihyun pushed him out of the room and into the room with the shower.

  
  


Jooheon’s POV

Kihyun pushed me into the bathroom before I could even find out the guy's name rude! “Jooheon I told you to be careful!” he said “I was being careful I just asked him his name there's no harm in that” he just rolled his eyes at me. “I said be careful because there’s something wrong with him so Min and I are trying to help him!” He whispered and yelled at me. “If there’s something wrong with him, take him to a hospital. I'm sure that there’s a doctor that could help him!” I yelled back. Kihyun froze and shook his head “It was late when we met him and I was working and Min suggested that we take care of him this way and we never thought of a hospital dang.” I stared at Kihyun how did they not think of the most obvious solution to the problem. “What is even wrong with him is he mental or something?” 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him Jooheon ok I just don’t know.” Kihyun said with a frown on his face.”Hey how about we drop the subject since I have work in about half an hour or so” I just nodded my head and then we stepped out of the bathroom.

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


I sat on the bed while Kihyun went to go talk to that Jooheon person. It was too much of a closed space in here but then I noticed that since I fell Kihyun didn’t get the chance to close the door. I thought about it but just shook my head and head started to pound again and then the voice came back. “Come on just walk out the door and run.” It yelled I didn’t want to just run, what if I ran into those guys that were chasing me? My body began to shake again. I felt my teeth get sharper so much that it made my tongue bleed. “Yes come on let me fully take over so then we can get out of here” the voice said “N-no” I yelled “Th-there’s n-no p-point t-to l-letting y-you d-do th-that y-your j-just a-a v-voice i-in m-my he-head.” I started to bite my lip as hard as I could and with my sharper teeth it wasn’t hard to make my lip start bleeding. Once the first taste of my own blood went into my mouth the voice went away. My teeth also went back to normal. After that Kihyun walked back into the room with the Jooheon person. “U-um K-kihyun c-can I-i p-please s-step o-out in-into th-the h-hallway y-you c-could w-watch m-me i-if y-you w-want?” Him and Jooheon stared at me then Jooheon started whispering to Kihyun and the Kihyun hit Jooheon on the shoulder. “Ow” Jooheon yelled which made me jump. Kihyun then looked back at me “look kid please don’t take this personal but I don’t think that it’s right for you to even go out into the hallway.” He stared at me saying that as nice as he could but it all made no sense. Nothing that happened since yesterday made absolutely no sense. What was I running from to begin with. Why the heck would Kihyun and Minhyuk offer to help me if they weren’t going to let me step out of this room. Maybe the voice was right and they’re just taking advantage of me because of my situation. I shook my head and just put my head down ready to respond to Kihyun. Instead we had Minhyuk running into the room closing the door. With a huge smile on his face. “Guess who got paid an extra two hundred dollars!?” Kihyun just looked over at him in shock. “Really! She paid you seven hundred dollars!?” Kihyun started getting just as excited as Minhyuk. Both completely forgetting that the Jooheon person was here. Then Jooheon cleared his throat “Nice to see you too big brother.” Minhyuk stopped what he was doing which was holding Kihyun. “Oh Jooheon you're here earlier than I expected but it’s really nice to see you so how’s college?” Jooheon just smiled at him and then said “Oh college is great my roommate is a piece of work but other then that classes are fine and what not.” After Minhyuk turned his attention to me. I didn’t know why so I just put my head down. “Oh yeah also while I was driving back here I came up with an idea for him.” Kihyun looked over at him and Jooheon just stood there not saying anything. “Ok anyways you know like those lost people reports and what not or if you find a dog you post the dog online asking if the dog belongs to someone.” Kihyun nodded at him to continue. “Well what if we took a picture of him and posted it online to see if he maybe has family looking for him.” Minhyuk said. Kihyun thought about it for a moment then said “ Oh my god why didn’t I think about that?” Jooheon just sat there and rolled his eyes. “Or you could take him to a hospital like anyone else would have,” Jooheon yelled. “Jooheon we already discussed this alright.” Kihyun said. “Wait Kiki don’t you have work in five minutes?” Minhyuk asked. “Oh shoot I do so um bye guys and Min you can do your idea alright.” Kihyun yelled then he was out the door.

Once Kihyun left Minhyuk just asked if I was alright so I just nodded. “Hey Joo do you think that we should take a picture of him in the original clothes we found him in?”

“I don’t know Min it’s up to you,” Jooheon casually said. “Alright then we will first let’s get him to take a shower then we can get him the other clothes he was in when we met him.” Minhyuk said this then he walked up to where I was on the bed. “Alright i’m going to go turn on the shower for you ok? Also do you remember how to remove your clothes so you can shower?” he asked and I just shook my head at him. “Alright then Jooheon go turn on the shower i’ll try to help him once you do.” Without questioning him Jooheon went to go do as he said. Once he did turn on the shower Minhyuk stood me up and helped me walk into the other room. “Alright can you lift your hands up for me?” I nodded and did as he asked me. He slipped the shirt off my body and tossed it. “Alright now you have to take the pants off on your own ok and then get into the shower.” I nodded and he left the room and closed the door. When I finally got my pants and the thing they told me to wear under my pants off I got into the shower. Once inside the warm water hit me it was nice until it hit the cuts on my back and my chest. As always I tried to ignore it but just couldn’t. So I got out. On the door I saw one of those fuzzy things on the door and put it on over my body. I walked out of the room to find both Minhyuk and Jooheon staring at each other. “Ha you blinked” Minhyuk yelled before he noticed that I was there. “Oh you finished taking a shower already?” I nodded my head. “U-um wh-where a-are m-my c-clothes?” Minhyuk thought about it for a moment and then he walked off into that other room that I was just in. After about five minutes of him being in there and Jooheon trying to start a conversation with me Minhyuk came back with a bag in his hands. “These are your clothes. I'm pretty sure Kihyun put them in here not wanting to mix them with our clothes.” I nodded my head and then Minhyuk led me back to the other room to put my old clothes on. He handed me the bag and then walked out of the room. I didn’t know how to open the bag so I just ripped it and pulled my clothes out. I was able to put the pants on but the shirt I don’t even know how Minhyuk took it off. I didn’t want to ask though so I tried to figure it out but I couldn’t so I got out of that room and into the other room with Minhyuk and Jooheon. I knocked on the wall to get their attention. Once I did Ijust held up the shirt and pointed to my chest. Somehow Minhyuk understood what I meant and went over to help me put it on. While he was tying it Jooheon said “Hey Min so how come there’s a number on his shirt?”

“I don’t know Joo there just is he even has the number tattooed on his neck.”

“Really a neck tattoo but isn’t he too young?” I stared at him and then put my head back down. “Well Joo we don’t know when he got it so.” Minhyuk finished tying up my shirt, looked me over and said “perfect I think we can take the picture now. I just nodded.

  
  


Minhyuk then asked Jooheon to set up something. Once he set it up Minhyuk grabbed me and stood me in front of it. Then he backed away and told me “Ok now look at this and be yourself ok?” he said all of this while pointing to some rectangle thing. I just nodded and then I looked at what he told me to look at. Then there was a flash. I tried not to react too much. “Aaaand done.” Minhyuk said “ok now Jooheon could you bring him back to the bed?” Jooheon just nodded and guided me back over to the bed. He made sure I sat down and that I was comfortable. Which was really sweet. He then walked away to go help Minhyuk. I sat in the bed alone waiting for them to be done with what they’re doing. I didn’t want the voice to come back to taunt me so I thought the best thing to do was to fall asleep.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


**_I opened my eyes and I was in some sort of room but this room had white walls, no windows, and the only door was sealed shut. There was a camera watching everything I was doing. I try to get up from what looks like a medical bed but some sort of chain grabs my body and forces me to lay down on the bed. Once it does the bed chains up both my wrist and ankles. I try to wiggle my way out but it’s no use. “S-someone p-please h-help m-me!” I yell. Once I do, the door to the room opens. Someone walks into the room and then the door shuts. I can’t tell who walked in. “Hello subject 663 I see you have woken up.” They spoke. “W-why a-am I-i i-in th-this r-room a-again I-i th-thought l-last w-week w-was th-the l-last t-time.” I said I don’t know why I said it though. “Now 663 you know that we have to be able to test your abilities somehow. Now I'm going to inject you with something new every ten minute to see how your body reacts.” They said all of this so calmly. “Now though 663 some of these may hurt a bit.” My eyes widened in shock “N-no!”_ **

**_“N-no h-hurt n-no p-pain I-i d-don’t l-like p-pain h-he n-no l-like p-pain h-he w-will g-get a-angry!” I screamed all of this out. “Look 663 you and him need to learn how to deal with pain. Now for the first injection.” Then without much warning he grabbed the part of my shirt that was covering up my neck. They pulled it down to expose my collar bone then they injected whatever it was they injected. “Ahhhh!” I screamed from agony. It hurt so badly! I wanted to cry but that would be showing weakness and then just as they said ten minutes after they injected something else into my body.This one was more painful then the last. I screamed louder! After my eye twitched and I knew what that meant. “Ah 663 does other you want to come out to play? I mean if they do let them.” My eye twitched again. I didn’t like this “N-NO! H-he w-won’t b-be i-it h-hurt t-too m-much t-to l-let h-him o-out!” My body shook and my eye twitched again. “Look 663 I don’t care if it hurts to let him out to play if you keep him contained in your body without letting him have his time he will tear your body apart from the inside out.”_ **

__________________________________________________________

  
  


I sat up in the bed in a cold sweat. My body was shaking but I just covered my shaking body with the fuzzy thing on the bed. After Minhyuk walked into the room saying “Your face has been posted online! So we should be getting any calls if someone either knows your family or is part of your family.” I just nodded my head with my body still shaking underneath the fuzzy thing.

*30 minutes later*

There was a ringing sound and the Minhyuk pulled out the rectangle thing, tapped something and placed it to his ear. “Hello,” he said. “Yes we have him. Mhm now what is your relationship with him? Oh your part of his family. Mhm the address on the post is where he is. Yup so you’ll be here in five hours because you live far away alright. Then i’ll see you in five hours Mr.Kim” Minhyuk then shoved the rectangle into his pocket. “Good news you have an uncle out there and he will be here in five hours!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you guys think is going to happen? Do you think this uncle is a good person? Well read the next chapter to find out! Hope you guys have a lovely day till next time bye! ^^


	3. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo, welcome to chapter 3 this took longer to post then expected due to me having school and other responsibilities but yeah well enjoy this chapter

My body was still shaking when Minhyuk yelled “Good news you have an uncle out there and he will be here in five hours!” Uncle?..... What the heck is that? I sat there confused but Minhyuk kept staring at me. So I looked back at him, forced a little smile and nodded my head. He smiled brightly and then said “Hey I know how about we order food?” Jooheon joined in “Oh that’s a great idea but what about Kiki hyung?” Minhyuk stopped for a moment then said “Well he does get a break and I can get food from somewhere farther ish that way he can be on break when I come back.” Jooheon nodded. “That works that way everyone can enjoy!” He smiled. Man, his smile was actually really nice. I felt my face get warm what the heck? No just no stop. Minhyuk snapped me out of whatever I was thinking. “Hey is there anything specific that you like?” He asked me? “I-i d-don’t r-really c-care.” I said with a shrug. He nodded and then went to discuss it more with Jooheon. I sat there just letting them discuss what they needed to. My mind went back to the two dreams, the one from earlier and the one from not that long ago. Then the last sentence from the last started to play. “Look 663 I don’t care if it hurts to let him out to play if you keep him contained in your body without letting him have his time he will tear your body apart from the inside out.” What the heck did it mean? 

My head began to pound. I ignored it as best as I could but I couldn’t. I stood up from the bed and ran into that other room. I closed the door. I slipped down against the door. My breathing became heavy. I heard Minhyuk shout something at Jooheon “Alright Joo I'll go get that and you stay here and watch him.”

“Um where did he go?” Jooheon asked. “Oh, I think he went into the bathroom just make sure to keep an eye on him. I'll be right back.” Then he left leaving Jooheon here with me. I was still in the other room, my breathing becoming heavier. My head started to hurt even more; it felt like my head might explode. There was a knock on the door of the room I was in and then a “Hey are you alright in there?” from Jooheon. I didn’t answer my body was in too much pain. "Hey I asked if you were alright? Oh come on I swear Min hyung hasn’t even been gone for five minutes. I swear if you don’t answer I’ll break the door down!” I couldn’t answer him. I was hyperventilating which wasn’t good. Then the voice took advantage and came back “You know what you need to do.” I put my hands into my hair and screamed, shaking my head at the same time. “N-NO” that’s when Jooheon bust opened the door and found me holding my head and hyperventilating in the corner. “Oh my gosh! Are you ok?” he asked. All I did was scream again. He seemed to have jumped when I did.

I kept holding my head trying to ignore the voice but my body was too weak to even try. “Oh come on you can’t take this pain clearly so just let the natural happen it has too.” I wanted to scream again but I couldn’t. I noticed that Jooheon had sat next to me with a concerning look on his face. “Hey it’s alright you’re ok.” I shook my head. “I-i’m n-not o-ok p-please h-help m-me g-get i-it o-out!” I said, beginning to cry more. Jooheon looked at me confused “get what out? I don’t understand.” My eye began to twitch violently, the voice getting louder. I couldn’t take it anymore I gave in. The pain was just too much. I closed my eyes and my body went still. I opened my eyes again. This time in darkness. I didn’t really like it. My head started to spin and I passed out there too.

  
  


Jooheon’s POV

I don't know what is going on with him. He was screaming and his body was shaking. Then it just stopped, it was almost as if his body just shut down completely. I was confused but I still got up and was going to pick him up and bring him back to the other bed. Before I could even attempt to help him his eyes shot open but they weren't the same deep brown color they were a few minutes ago. Instead one went from a bloodshot red and then it faded into an icy blue. While the other faded into a yellowish green with a slit in the middle. I got scared. What the heck was going on? Who is this kid? I started to back away very slowly. I was about to open the door to the bathroom to go grab my phone which I left on the nightstand in the bedroom. When he made eye contact with me. I froze for a second. Come on Jooheon think of something “Hey nice stranger please look away from me.” He wouldn't; instead he growled at me and never took his eyes off me. I got nervous so I swung the bathroom door open and ran into the other room closing the bathroom door as quickly as I opened it. I sprinted to the nightstand ignoring the growling and scratching noises coming from the bathroom. I grabbed my phone and then ran into the closest. Once fully inside I dialed Minhyuk’s number. “Hey Joo! What’s up?” 

“Min why would you let this kid in your house?” 

“Huh why? Is he ok?” he asked. Before I could answer I heard something slam against the bathroom door. “Joo what was that? Are you alright? Is he alright?”

“I don’t know about him but me I’m scared inside of you and Kihyun hyungs closet!” 

“Why are you in the closet Joo? And where is he?” 

“I’m in the closet because there is something majorly wrong with this kid.” I heard Min sigh from the other side “Stop being so dramatic Joo what’s really going on?” I rolled my eyes then I heard something once again slam against the bathroom door. “Oh I don’t know Min, maybe you let some experiment into your home and now it’s about to kill me, your younger brother!”

“Jooheon I swear if this just one of your dumb pranks.” I was getting frustrated with him “You know what fine don’t believe but at least give me the phone number to that supposed uncle of his!”

“Fine i’ll text it to you now stop pranking me while i’m trying to drive.”

  
  


I hung up the phone after that. Ugh why didn’t he believe me? I heard more noises from the bathroom until they stopped. I peeked my head out the closet and slowly crawled out. I looked around. I stood up and slowly walked up to the bathroom door. I put my ear up to the door when I heard nothing I slowly opened the door. The bathroom was a huge mess! There were claw marks everywhere! There was also blood on the floor. “what the heck?” I looked around until I found the kid passed out on the other side of the bathroom. I moved cautiously towards him. I tapped his body with my foot and then jumped a bit. He didn’t move? I bent down so I could check on him. His lip was bleeding I couldn’t tell from what though. I got him to sit up in a sitting position against the wall. I still couldn’t tell where the blood on the floor came from, still I didn’t see any deep cuts from what I could see at least. Before I could try to check the rest of his body he opened his eyes this time very slowly. His eyes were back to that deep beautiful brown color. I shook my head trying to ignore whatever I just thought. Before I could ask if he was alright he had already moved his hand to his mouth. I assumed he needed to throw up so I got up quickly to go find a bucket. I found one under the sink in the cabinet. Before I could get it to him it was already too late but instead of finding vomit on the floor there was blood! Did he just throw up his own blood? I’ve never dealt with something like this before. Come on Jooheon think! All I could think to do was talk to him. “Hey! Hey you alright?” I’m seriously going to mentally facepalm myself. “H-hey i-it’s b-blood i-” before he could finish talking he went into a coughing fit. I wanted to get him water but that wasn’t going to do anything when he’s literally coughing up his own blood! He finally stopped coughing after about five minutes. I got up to get him water and a napkin. Once I got back to the bathroom it looked like he was talking to himself. “N-no y-you a-already h-had y-your t-time a-and n-now i-i’m s-sick.” After he saw me in the room his eyes were not fully opened. “D-doctor K-kim d-did y-you c-come t-to br-bring m-me m-my m-medicine?” I looked at him confused wasn’t that the surname of that uncle of his. “Hey kid I think you have the wrong person.” I tried to explain but he kept going anyways. “H-huh o-oh u-uh d-doctor K-kim d-did I-i 663 d-do g-good o-on t-test t-today?” What test? What the actual heck is wrong with this kid? I ain’t no doctor not yet anyways. I just ignored whatever nonsense was coming out of his mouth and went to sit next to him. “Hey, here you should drink water, you lost a lot of blood.” He stared at me almost like I spoke another language. “S-silly d-doctor y-you kn-know th-that th-the b-bloods n-not m-mine i-it’s h-his.” He said all this as if it was normal. “Hey kid i’ll be right back.”

  
  


He nodded and I stood up and got out of the bathroom. I went to look for my bag which if i’m not mistaken it has the medication I take so I can actually go to sleep. I looked around for a bit and then I finally found it. I grabbed my bag and looked through it for the medication. I found it after five minutes. “Here we go this should at least put him to sleep for a good hour or two.” I know this seems wrong but it’s one pill and maybe he’ll feel better when he wakes up. I grabbed the pill bottle and went back into the bathroom. I got back and he was back to talking to himself. “Hey i’m back and I got medicine.” I announced. He stopped talking and sat up as best as he could and waited for me to give him the medication. I walked over to him and handed him the pill and the water that I brought earlier. He took the pill and put it inside his mouth and then I helped him with the water. Once he swallowed the pill it didn’t take long for it to take effect. I guess the pill was too strong for him. He fell asleep. His breathing calm gave me plenty of time to clean up his mouth and the floor of all the blood before Min came home. I don’t know about the scratch marks though. How was I going to explain that to Min hyung and Ki hyung? You know what, I'll just figure it out. I went ahead and cleaned up the whole bathroom as best as I could. Luckly when I was done the kid was still asleep. Well he couldn’t stay in the bathroom so picked him up bridal style. Wow he was really light almost as if he doesn’t eat much. I shook my head and just carried him over to the bedroom and placed him onto the bed. Then covered him up with the blanket. He really looked so innocent while he was sleeping. I smiled then realized what I was thinking and just shook my head.

*Time skip*

  
  


I was sitting on my phone listening to music because I was bored. When Min called me. I answered the phone to be met with the loud voice of my suppose older brother. “Hey Joo!”

“Hey Min what’s up?” I was still a little upset with him when he didn’t believe anything I said earlier. “Ok so Kiki should be on his break soon so do you think you can get him when it starts?”

“Sure I can get him but what about the kid? Do I just leave him up here by himself sleeping?” 

“Hm well I didn’t know that he fell asleep again. Well I don’t want you to bother him but I don’t want you to leave him alone either.” I nodded on the other end. “Well I don’t want to bother him either. So how about I get Ki hyung real quick and then I come back I mean he might be sleeping for another hour or more I don’t know.” I said nervously. “What do you mean by that Joo?” 

“Well you see my oh so kind older brother he was acting weird and was in a lot of pain so I gave him some of my sleeping medication.” I said even more nervous than before. “You did what Jooheon? Look I understand that you’re a medical major but that doesn’t mean that you can give your sleeping medication which was made for you to a kid who doesn’t even know who he is!” He was yelling so loud. “I know Min I just didn’t know what else to do at the moment.”

“So your solution was to give him your extremely strong sleeping medication that even you can barely handle?” Well if he puts it that way I mean. “Well I can handle my own medication.”

“Really Joo you take one pill and you pass out in ten minutes!” I sighed “You know what i’ll do, my plan to go get ki hyung while also staying in the room to watch the kid.”

“How Joo?” 

“Well it’s very simple my roommate is a robotics major so I borrowed something from him.” I said all of this so proudly. “And your roommate agreed to this?” I froze for a sec “Sure.” I said very quickly and then hung up the phone.

  
  
  


I went to my bag to find what I needed. Once I found it I placed it out of my bag. I placed it on the ground now I know what you're thinking is it a robot? Nope, it's a button that is labeled alarm. My roommate Jackson taught me how it works once so I knew I had to borrow it. All I had to do was push the button and the clip I stuck in Ki hyungs hair would go off. Also no only he will hear it or feel it whatever happens first. I smirked and then pressed the button. Five minutes after Kihyun came storming into the room. “I START MY BREAK AND YOU DECIDED TO SHOCK ME!” Dang he was mad but I couldn’t have him yelling with the kid asleep so I put my finger up to my mouth and pointed towards where the kid was sleeping. He stopped to look where I was pointing and quieted down. “Sorry I didn’t know he was sleeping. Also why did you do what you did?” I smirked “Oh Min hyung wanted me to get you and I didn’t want to leave the kid alone so. Also can I have the clip I left in your hair back please?” He looked at me confused. So I pointed to where I placed the clip. He moved his hand too where I was pointing and found the tiny clip that I placed in his hair. He handed it back and then said “so why did Min want you to get me? Also where is he?” I shrugged my shoulders and before I could respond Minhyuk was coming through the door with a large bag of food. “I got the food!” He yelled and Ki hyung turned around shocked. “What’s all this for?” he asked “Well my darling Kiki you see when you went to work Jooheon and I did what we were talking about and turns out the kid has an uncle who will now be coming in about …… an hour maybe two I don’t know.” Minhyuk and I both smiled so proud of ourselves. “Did you ask questions about the guy? Such as his name and his relationship to whatever parent he’s related to.” I froze. Minhyuk remained calm and then pulled out his phone and opened something up. “You see my darling, I made an application thing to fill out all of that information.” Min smiled proud of himself. “Well I guess you did good then you know what let’s eat.” Ki hyung sounded like he lost oh well. “Oh um Joo can you wake him up I mean if the medication wasn’t that strong.” Ki hyung just stared at me. I ignored both of them and got up to go try to wake him up. I shook him gently, still kind of afraid he would tear my face off. To my surprise he actually woke up.

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


Did I fall asleep? The last thing that I remember is being in the other room and Jooheon coming in. Then the voice got too loud and then passing out. I don’t really remember anything after that. I sit up in the bed. “O-ow” why does my back hurt so much. I ignore it and look around to find Minhyuk back with a bag in his hand. Kihyun was back as well. Then Jooheon was right next to me but it seemed like he was keeping his distance from me. Why though what did I do? “Hey kid you’re awake and um Minhyuk brought some food so yeah.” Why was he so awkward? I just ignored it and nodded my head. I got up out of the bed and went to where Minhyuk and Kihyun were. “Oh good you’re awake so now we can all eat until Kiki has to go back to work.” Minhyuk pulled what was in the bag out and set everything down. Everything smelled so good. He started handing everyone a container. “Oh my gosh Min is this from that new place that opened up where you can basically build your own meal?” Kihyun seemed really happy about it. Minhyuk nodded his head “yup it is it was tough to decide what to get for everyone but I figured it out.” He smiled so brightly “that’s not fair hyung. I helped you pick the place and the food that everyone was going to have.” Jooheon sounded very pouty about it. “Ugh, fine Jooheon also helped, now can we eat?” Kihyun smiled and nodded his head. He opened the container of food that Minhyuk gave him. “Aw Min you remembered what I like.” Minhyuk just smiled. I stared at the container I didn’t know how to open it. So I stayed there and just stared at the container. I didn’t want to bother the others from enjoying their food but Kihyun noticed. “Hey what’s wrong are you not going to eat or do you not know how to open it?” I looked up at him and said “U-um I-i d-don’t kn-know h-how t-to o-open i-it.” He nodded and took the container and opened it for me. “There you go now you can enjoy your food like the rest of us.” I nodded and thanked him silently. I began eating with whatever they gave me. The food was so good that I was eating it very quickly. I noticed that all three of them stopped eating to stare at me. "W-what?" I asked with my mouth full of food. "You need to slow down, you're eating way too quickly!" Kihyun was the one who spoke up. "W-why i-is th-that a-an i-issue?" I sounded really dumb for not knowing any of of this stuff. “Well it’s an issue because if you keep eating fast like that you could choke on the food and it’s not really good manners.” Kihyun explained. Manners?.... What the heck was that? I didn’t know what it was so I just apologized and went back to eating this time slower. 

By the time everyone finished eating Kihyun’s break as Minhyuk called it was over and he had to leave again. “Alright I have to leave make sure when the kid is leaving to let me know so I can say bye.” he smiled. Minhyuk nodded their heads and waved bye. I just gave him a small smile as he walked out the door. “Alright what do we do now?” Minhyuk asked. I just shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t know Min you’re the one that normally comes up with the ideas.” Jooheon explained. “You’re right hmm how about we actually I don’t know i'm stuck.” he laughed a bit. “Ok how about we just talk with each other or maybe watch a movie.” I just nodded before Jooheon said “How about we just talk? I don’t think that this kid could handle a movie, something in it could trigger him.” I didn’t understand anything that they were talking about but I pretended like I did. We sat there talking for awhile and we lost track of the time. Minhyuk was in the middle of talking about his first year in this place called college when we heard someone knock on the door. Jooheon got up to get the door. When he opened there was a guy maybe in his thirties about an inch taller then Jooheon. His hair cut nicely and behind him was a taller boy. “Um hello who are you guys?” Jooheon asked. “Oh I called you guys earlier about my nephew and yeah this is my son Hyungwon he’s only here because he hasn’t seen his cousin in so long.” Both of them were smiling. I didn’t like the way either of them were smiling. I didn’t trust it. “Oh ok then do you both want to come inside?” Jooheon asked. “Oh no it’s fine you can just get him ready and then bring him into the hallway so then we can leave.” He smiled again this time looking towards my direction. I didn’t like it but what do I know? Jooheon nodded and closed the door. “Well I guess it’s time to say bye.” Minhyuk nodded in agreement. They both held onto me and wished me luck. “Now everythings going to be ok alright.” Both of them said and then let go of me. “Oh Jooheon do you think you can get Kihyun?” Jooheon nodded and ran out the door. Not long after he was back with Kihyun. He also held onto me “Oh yeah here this is for you since it’s going to take five hours I packed you some food savor it alright.” I nodded my head and thanked all of them. Jooheon opened the door and told the guy that I was ready to go. The guy smiled and greeted me. His son right behind him. Everyone said bye and then my uncle as Minhyuk called him led me back to that elevator thing. I didn’t like it but I got inside. 

  
  


Once inside I started to feel trapped I wanted the doors to open again. Once they did I walked out very quickly. “Alright right this way.” he said I followed him outside and that’s when I saw a white box with circles at the bottom. “Alright now get into the back.” He said as he opened up the back of the box. I just did as he said and got into the back of the box thing. “Good now Hyungwon and I will go to the front.” He closed the back which scared me. Once him and Hyungwon got into the front the box started to move. I didn’t like the feeling of the movement of the box. It made me feel sick. Then I felt something strap against both my arms and my legs. What the heck? “H-hey w-what i-is th-this?” I tried to break whatever was holding me down but I couldn’t. “Ah 663 you may not remember at the moment but as soon as we return you back to where you belong you will.” What the heck does he mean by that and why the heck did he call me 663? “W-what d-do y-you m-mean?” He started laughing a bit “Oh don’t worry 663 don’t worry now go to sleep. I felt something pinch into my arm. It hurt a lot but next thing I knew was everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you guys think about this chapter? I hope that you guys enjoyed it. ^^ Well you guys can tell me your prediction's in the comments. Also I will work on an update schedule that works with both you guys and school for me. Well until next time have an amazing day/night until next time. ^^


	4. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo lovely readers,  
> welcome to chapter 4 now this chapter has one little note before you read it.  
> Anything that is underlined is a memory so yeah well hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Hyungwon’s POV

I sat in the front seat with my “father” if that’s what you want to call him. At this point I don’t even know what to call him. I mean all he cares about is this darn kid. I always wanted to know what was so special about this kid but my “father” wouldn’t let me near him afraid that I would do something to him. The closest that I've been to him was when I was about eight and I think the kid was either five or six. 

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking around the person who kinda helped raise me’s workplace when I saw a certain little boy in a navy blue hospital-like outfit that covered up his neck. He had another doctor there with him. The doctor was holding onto a chain that was attached to the boy's arms. Why though this kid looked younger than me so why do that to him? I got a little curious about the kid so I stepped out of my dad’s workplace even though he told me not to. I followed the doctor and the kid until they made it into a room. The doctor went inside with the kid and closed the door. I stood there for a few minutes until the doctor walked out of the room but without the kid so once he walked away I opened the room door and walked inside. Once inside the room I saw the little boy the chains were no longer attached to his wrist. I walked up to him very slowly. I guess it wasn’t slow enough because the boy turned his head from looking at the floor to looking at me. I froze for a minute until I opened my mouth to speak “Um hi i’m Hyungwon and my dad works here.” The boy just looked at me until he decided to talk too. “ H-hi i-i’m 663 a-and wh-what’s a-a d-dad?” He looked at me so confused he doesn’t know what a dad is? Why did he call himself by a number doesn’t he have a name? Also why can’t he talk properly? “Um it’s nice to meet you but don’t you have an actual name?” He sat there and thought about it for a moment and then said “W-well d-doctor K-kim al-always c-called m-me 663 s-so I-i u-use th-that a-as m-my n-name.” Wait, Dr. Kim, that's my dad.  **(Yes I am quite aware that Hyungwon’s surname is Chae so in this book he didn’t take his dad’s surname he took his mom’s just so I can clear things up.)** Is this one of the patients that he helps? “Hey how long have you known Doctor Kim?” I saw that the kid thought about it “w-well I-i g-guess m-my wh-whole l-life!” The little boy smiled and then continued “y-you s-see d-doctor K-kim s-says th-that h-he’s he-helping m-me-a-and h-he d-does d-different t-test e-every day. S-some h-hurt b-but i-if I-i d-do g-good I-i g-get a-award!” He kept smiling about all this; it didn’t make sense to me. What kind of test was he talking about and why were some of them painful? Before I could ask someone had walked into the room it was my dad I froze. “D-doctor K-kim d-did 663 d-do g-good o-on t-test?” The kid was still smiling. My dad was about to answer him when he saw me. “Hyungwon, why are you in here when I told you to stay in my office, why are you here?” I tried to think of a lie but couldn’t so I told him the truth. “Well dad I was in your office and I was fine but then I saw a doctor with him and he had his wrist chained up so I wanted to know why so I followed them to this room but I promise we were just talking.” He nodded and then said “you are not allowed near this kid ever again he is very important to me now go back to my office and I will deal with you when i’m done with him.” I just obeyed and went back to his office. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh I still didn’t understand what was so important about this kid? I swear he didn’t say it but I swear that he would die for this darn kid. I felt bad for the kid sometimes but nothing was stronger than my hatred towards him. I was pulled out of my thoughts when my “dad” spoke to me. “What’s up with you? You barely speak to me when you’re around me. Is there something that happened that i’m not aware of?” I shook my head “No nothing’s wrong and besides if there was a problem why would it be your business?” I knew I angered him a little bit by saying that but I didn’t care it was the truth. “Look Hyungwon I completely understand if you’re mother and you have a disagreement but you could always tell me.” I rolled my eyes how delusional was this guy? “Even if mom and I had a disagreement it would be none of your business everything that goes on at home is between mom and I and has nothing to do with you.” I turned my head not to look at him. “Fine how about college, how's that going? What major are you?” I rolled my eyes again he asked me every time I saw him and every time I gave him the same answer “It’s none of your business alright. Now just leave me alone for the rest of the trip!” He shut his mouth and went back to focusing on the road. I hated the time I had to spend with him. It was the worst we never got along anymore. He had his own priorities which was that darn kid in the back and I had mine which didn’t include him. So I laid my head to the side and just decided to fall asleep.

  
  


*Time skip*

We were almost at the darn building which was a good thing because the sooner we got there the sooner I could get in my car and go. All I wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. I mean I already did my college assignments. Once we got to the building that I knew all too well my “dad” parked the car and got out. “Alright now Hyungwon you are going to go wait in my office for me so then I could give you permission to leave.” Seriously does he really think that I’m a little kid still? I rolled my eyes “No i’m not a kid where you have to give me permission to get into my car and leave.” He stared at me before stating “I don’t know what is your problem but you will do as I ask you to do.” I shook my head “No if I have to stay here i’ll end up hurting you and the kid who you clearly care more about than your own son so goodbye father if you could even call yourself one!” I yelled at him and then stormed off to go find where I parked my car. Once I found my car I put my bag inside and then got inside myself. I closed the door and I layed back. I sat back up and pulled open the mirror the picture I had of my mother fell out. I grabbed it, I stared at it oh how I loved my mother. I began to cry “I’m so sorry eomma! I’m sorry that I can’t make your wish come true. I can’t get along with him. I just can’t!” My mother died a year ago from an illness but of course my supposed father didn’t know that. My mother really wanted my “father” and I’s relationship to go back how it used to but it can’t no matter how hard I try. All I can say is if I can’t do that one then I'll work hard and become successful like she wanted me to. I wiped my tears away and put her picture back where I had it and then drove off.

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


I woke up in the back of the box my body was still chained up. The back door was opened and in came the guy that picked me up from Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Jooheon. I tried to remember everything that happened before I passed out and when I did I freaked out. The guy got into the back walking closer to where I was. “Ah 663 you’re awake good now let’s get the arm chains off first.” I was nervous but I couldn’t really move much due chains restricting me. Once he was exactly where I was he grabbed my arms and took the chains off. “Now we’re going to add this one to your neck and then take the one’s from your legs off.” he explained 

“W-what m-my n-neck w-why?” He just smirked and then there was a chain attached to my neck. He did unchain my legs as promised. Then he grabbed the chain attached to my neck and gestured for me to get out of the box thing so I did. Once out I saw a large building it didn’t look bad but I didn’t like the feeling it was giving me. “Alright come now 663 once inside you’ll remember everything that you couldn’t once you stepped outside.” I was so confused about what he meant by all this but I didn’t have time to think because he was dragging me off into the building. 

Once inside the building my head started to hurt not the same way it did though when the voice would come. This time it was different “Ah 663 here we go remember.” Him saying that felt like a blow to my body. I began to remember everything my knees felt weak as I collapsed to the ground. “Aw what’s wrong did 663 just remember everything?” It’s like I could hear the smirk as it formed on his lips. “N-no” I began to cry. I was at square one again back trapped inside this building with him. “Well since you’re back and we are all glad to have you back but you escaped so now your punishment is going to be very severe.” No why I had my freedom and yet here I am back here of all places. “N-no! P-please i-i’m s-so s-sorry.” I was crying even harder now “Ah but you earned this all on your own you were the one who escaped not me.” I began to cry even harder if that was possible. “Now get up 663 I don’t want to drag you.” I stood up because it was better than being dragged. I went to where he was taking me to. 

  
  


Once we got up to a room door he opened it and pushed me inside. He then removed the restraint from my neck but then new one’s came onto my wrist and ankles. I hated this building. I hate him. I hate the test and most importantly I hated myself for not being able to remember any of this. Just why? Why did I have to deal with all of this? All of this was tiring and painful. After doctor Kim was sure that I couldn’t move he walked away and the punishment began. I was already crying and screaming for them to stop but when did they ever listen to me. I couldn’t take the pain anymore so I collapsed to the ground. It didn’t matter if I fell over though the punishment still continued. I couldn’t do anything about it all I could do was scream and cry which didn’t do me any good. All of it went on for maybe an hour or more then it stopped by the end of all of it I couldn’t even stand up on my own. A few doctors came to remove the restraints from both my wrist and ankles. After they walked away probably to go get doctor Kim. I layed there my body in way too much pain. It was all covered up in new wounds from cuts and bruises some might even be deeper than I thought. Well I couldn’t get up so it didn’t really matter if I checked none of this was new.

Eventually doctor Kim was right next to the pitiful sight known as myself. He bent down as he did most of the time to make sure I remember that I'm nothing. He then proceeded to grab me by the hair. I hated when he did this to me “Ah wow I’m surprised. Other you didn’t want to come out to play? I mean the punishment was almost a whole three hours long. Wow really just plain you well kinda plain anyways.” I could hear him put that darn smirk on his face again. “Well then I guess we’ll just have to wait for tomorrow for other you to play. Well, time to go to your room!” My body was shaking and of course other me didn’t want to play. He already got his chance earlier and almost killed Jooheon. I layed there on the ground waiting for him to just drag me off into my room and leave me there and soon enough I was grabbed by both of my arms and dragged away. 

I hated this. It's ridiculous they drag me away as if I'm dead! My own blood making a trail from the punishment room all the way to mine. They stopped for a moment and I assumed they made it to my room. I was right they did because next thing I knew was they just threw me in and closed the door. I laid there on the floor trying to get up to my bed but it was no use. I just stayed on the floor and silently cried myself to sleep.

  
  
  


Jooheon's POV 

I laid in my dorm room and my roommate is not here yet due to needing to go meet up with friends. So here I sat alone in my room trying to focus on the article my professor wanted me to read but my mind kept going back to that weird kid and his uncle if that's what you want to call him. Also why was Hyungwon there? I mean he never mentioned having a father before. The only thing I know about his parents is that his mom died. Also if the kids uncle is his father then why different surnames? There were so many questions running through my head about the situation because it just doesn't make sense. I couldn't take this anymore the longer I stay awake the more my head is going to be spinning. I grabbed my coat which held my sleeping pills. I took them out and stuck two in my mouth. I mean I didn't have class till the afternoon tomorrow so what's the harm in taking two? I drank water in order to swallow them and two pills meant that I will fall asleep quicker. So I just laid down on my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold. 

  
  


Kihyun’s POV

I laid down on Min’s and I’s bed but without Min. He got a call so he went to go sketch out the design. So I stayed laying in bed thinking about everything that happened throughout the day. Something about the day didn’t sit right though I didn’t know what it was. Was it the kid or his uncle I just don’t know. It just felt weird. That uncle of his, his vibe just didn’t sit right with me it was just an evil vibe. I couldn’t really stay thinking about it for too long because Min jumped on the bed excited probably about the design sketch. “Look Kiki!” He yelled like a child while shaking me. Now I wonder why did I agree to date him? “What Min?” I turn to face him “look Kiki isn’t the sketch great I mean it’s not done but I really like it so far!” He shone his signature bright smile. “I love it Min.” I smiled back. “Aw thank you my hamster now can we cuddle sketching is tiring.” I laughed a little bit at my ridiculous boyfriend but who could say no to him. So I opened up my arms and allowed him to lay down next to me. I cuddled up next to him completely forgetting about the day and just focusing on him until we both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it and yes I know that this chapter was shorter then the last two but I will attempt to make the next one even longer! So what are your thoughts on what's been going on so far? I'm curious as to what you guys think. :): well I hope you guys have an amazing night/day until chapter 5.
> 
> ^^


	5. Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo and welcome to chapter 5 hope you enjoy. ^^

I woke up and I couldn’t tell what time though my body was still in so much pain from what happened yesterday. I was still laying on the floor still not being able to move much but I had to at least be able to try to stand and walk on my own or else they would drag me around. I slowly tried to drag myself around the room they gave me. As I almost got myself to the wall someone opened the door and walked in. I couldn’t really see who due to me laying down on the floor but I had a feeling that it was just doctor Kim here to ridicule me. I was wrong, it was just the girl who comes to get me so she could check my vitals. “Why good morning Ch- I mean 663 I’m here to take you to the room so I could check your vitals.” I swear she’s been checking my vitals for a long time yet she still always almost calls me something else instead of 663 like every other doctor that does. I stared at her from the floor. She just looked back and smiled at me as she always did. “Alright now let’s get you up from the floor and into a wheelchair.” She was the only one that was nice to me. She never yelled at me or dragged me around. She never even used restraints on me; she treated me like a normal person if you could even call me one. 

She walked away to go get the wheelchair and once she got back I was once again so close to being able to sit up against the wall. “Oh no you poor thing let me help you up.” She walked over and began to carefully pick me up into a sitting position against the wall. “Ah they must have hurt you so much yesterday.” She said so sympathetically. “Y-yeah I-i g-guess.” I said with a heavy breath. “Now child don’t speak much since you’re in so much pain now come on let’s get you up into that wheelchair.” She said this and then helped me stand up and put me in the wheelchair. Then we were right out of my room and on our way to check my vitals. My head hurt so much and my vision was getting so blurry I didn’t even notice when we made it to the room. “Alright now let’s get you into that bed.” I nodded and allowed her to help me walk to the bed and get on. “Now can you lay down for me?” I didn’t say anything and just did as I was told even though it hurt. I laid there and allowed her to do what she needed to do “alright all down now doctor Kim needs to see you.” I froze why did he have to see me now that’s not normally how this went. Normally I got a couple of more things checked such as my blood and other stuff like that but why wasn’t it going like that. “N-no! I-i d-don’t w-want t-to s-see h-him p-please d-don’t m-make m-me!” I screamed as loud as I could “I know you don’t want to but you have no choice.” She said all of this so calmly I mean she was nice and all but she was too nice for her own good. 

I don’t care if I have to see this guy or not I don’t want to! Even if it hurt I began to try to move myself off the bed. “Oh no sweety don’t do that you’ll hurt yourself even more and I don’t want to have to restrain you.” She said this all so calmly but it didn’t matter what she said. I fell off the bed it hurt. I then began to try to move myself around the floor. I wasn’t fast enough and she ended up grabbing me by my arms. “Now come on let’s get you to doctor Kim.” I didn’t want to see him so I began to scream and cry like a child who just got in trouble. It didn’t help me though my screams and cries never helped me anyways. She placed me down in the wheelchair me just trying to get out so she had no choice but to restrain me. I hated this. I had no power here I never did and I never will. She pushed me around the buildings so then I could see doctor Kim. As we were going around I noticed that the blood from when they dragged me was gone they probably cleaned it after they shoved me into my room which always reeked of my own blood. We arrived at the room where doctor Kim was. The lady opened the door and brought me inside and once inside there sat doctor Kim with a smirk on his face as always. “Thank you so much for bringing him Ms. Chan.” She just smiled as she always did and left the room. Once she was gone doctor Kim got closer to me “Ah 663 oh how beautiful and fragile you were oh and you were so small.” I flinched once he decided to touch my face with his hands. “D-don’t t-touch m-me!” He didn’t listen as always and just continued to talk “Now how about we get those restraints off?” I didn’t say anything so he just removed them. He then proceeded to push me off the wheelchair and onto the floor.

It hurt so much my body, my head just everything “now get up from the floor like the good boy you’re supposed to be.” I couldn’t get up I knew that I couldn’t but if I didn’t try to get up he would just hurt me more. So I attempted to get up and somehow I succeeded in getting myself to stand. It hurt my body wasn’t really balanced so it was shaking due to that. “Ah good job 663. Now as much as I love this side of you you know who needs to come out.” I froze no way he hurts others and because of him there’s blood on my hands of people I don’t even know. I mean I learned to accept that he was a part of me but that didn’t mean that I like him. “N-no y-you w-will n-not s-see h-him t-today.” His smirk fell but just for a second then his hand made contact with my face and then I was back on the ground. “You have no rights to say if he will come out to play or not. If I say something is going to happen it will. If I say you’re going to kill someone then you will.” I wanted to cry but I couldn’t so I just tried to get the strength to stand back up. Once I did I just nodded at doctor Kim “o-ok wh-whate-ever y-you s-say.” His smirk now more noticeable than before. “Good boy 663 now let’s get that body restraint on you to bring you to the room.” I just nodded and allowed him to put the restraint on and bring me out into the hallway. “This way 663 you know the room.” Of course I did the room that reeked of so many people’s blood it made me sick.

  
  


We arrived at the door to the room, my body shaking so much. “Now there’s no need to be scared, it's just another patient who I thought could be like you but started dying so no need to worry.” He said all of this as if it was ok it wasn’t this person deserves to die in peace not in pieces just because they’re a supposed waste. I was pushed into the room by doctor kim once inside he set me off in one far end of the room. There he removed the restraint then he roughly pulled down my shirt to show my neck since it can’t be seen with this shirt and injected whatever he does into my bloodstream. It hurt as it always did then doctor Kim just walked away. My head began to hurt and my body felt heavy. I fell against the wall as my breathing began to become heavy. Then on the other side they brought in another boy who looked very sick and scared. He had to be younger than me even if I don’t know how old I am myself. I couldn’t get the best look at him before my eye began to twitch my head hurting even more. I began to cry without realizing it. I could feel the boy looking over at me “Hey are you ok over there?” His concern for me was weird; he should be concerned for himself instead of me. I began to scream from pain, my eye twitching more rapidly. I knew that wasn’t any good, my mind was going blank so I knew who finally was going to make their presence known. Before I could go under his control tears running down my face I shouted “I-i’m s-sorry!” Then everything was up to him. 

  
  


Jooheon’s POV

  
  


I woke up in my bed in a cold sweat. What the heck was all that? Was that actually happening or was it just a weird dream? It all felt so real I couldn’t tell one hundred percent what was going on all I knew is that there was a lot of pain. I don’t understand why I was thinking of any of that but it didn’t matter. I’m up now and might as well get ready for my classes this afternoon. I got out of bed noticing that my roommate still wasn’t here. He must have spent the night with his friends or got here and fell asleep and then had classes to go to this morning. Oh well it’s not really my problem as to what Jackson does or doesn’t do. So I just go ahead and take a shower. The warm water of the shower felt nice after whatever my mind decided to show me. It was very peaceful and comforting. After a while I got out just so I could get dressed and find out which hat to wear today. I picked out my clothes and put them on now to choose a hat. After a while I ended up going with a black beanie because why not. 

I didn’t want to think of whatever my brain decided to conjure so I went on my phone for the time being. It wasn’t much fun being on my phone while waiting and then I remembered about that stupid assinment I had due today that I didn’t finish last night. I rushed over to my desk and opened up the work that I need to do. I finally got to the last question when my roommate walked into the room. I didn’t pay much attention since I was almost done with my assignment and didn’t want to get distracted. “Hey Honey what you working?” I rolled my eyes. He knows that I don’t like getting called honey yet he still insisted on it. “One how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me honey you know I don’t like it and two i’m just working on what you call boring doctor stuff.”

“Oh come on Honey is cute and it fits your personality perfectly. Also why are you doing your assignment now you literally have an hour before you have to go to class.” 

“I don’t care if it goes with my personality Jackson also I'm quite aware that I have class in an hour. It's just I didn’t finish this last night.” 

“Alright fine whatever you say Honey. Hey how about we walk to class together I mean I do have science and you have your major class right?” I rolled my eyes again but I was too lazy to correct him again “sure why not we can walk together but don’t forget we have to get Hyungwon to walk with us.” Jackson just nodded and went to get his stuff for his class. I finished the last question on my assignment “thank goodness.” 

  
  


After a while Jackson and I had to go to class obviously we met up with Hyungwon. Once we did though Hyungwon looked as if he didn’t get any sleep at all. “Hey Hyungwon are you alright? You look like you didn’t get any sleep which is weird because you love a good rest.” He just looked at me for a moment before speaking “I’m fine just didn’t get much sleep last night.” He said this with a small smile probably to try to convince us he was alright. I could tell that he wasn’t though did it have to do with yesterday? “Ok if you say so you know let’s just get to class.” I said with a smile on my face so we walked to class. It doesn’t take long to get to Jackson’s class so he goes leaving Hyungwon and I to walk together. “Um so do you want to talk about anything.” 

“Not really.” He answered very calmly dang well I didn’t want to seem pushy so I shut my mouth and we walked to class in silence. We had the same class right now so we were going to the same place.

  
  


We arrived to class just on time thank goodness. “Alright class you know the drill turn in your homework and then go change into your scrubs!” 

“Yes doctor.” We all shouted everyone turned in their homework and went straight into the changing room to get changed. I got changed quickly and then went out to where the doctor was. “Alright good now when you are called say here.” The doctor began to call attendance after a bit “Lee Jooheon” I smiled “I’m here doctor.” 

“Jooheon what did I tell you about wearing hats of any kind?” I thought about it for a bit “Well doctor you said it makes me unprofessional by wearing it with my scrubs.” I smiled brightly “Exactly so that means I would like you to take it off.” I thought for a moment then said “but doctor the hat covers my messy hair that I didn’t fix today and it makes the patients more comfortable for what I could see.” I smiled even more brightly to where my dimples were showing. “Ugh fine moving on” he finished calling attendance before telling us what we will do in class today. “Today you will be giving each other a check up. I will put you into pairs so one will act as the nurse and the other the patient and then evaluate yourself if you are the nurse and if the patient evaluate how well you think the nurse did. That includes on how comfortable you felt with them and how well they completed your check up.” We all nodded. “Alright then for partners Chanyeol you’re with Kyungsoo.” She kept calling everyone’s partners “Jooheon you and Hyungwon” I smiled. I loved working with Hyungwon even though he’s not really himself today it was still fun. I moved myself closer to Hyungwon like everyone else did when their partners were called. “Hey so how do you think he will make us decide who’s the nurse and who’s the patient?” I asked excitedly “Well I would assume that he would make one of us pick out of a box and if the one who does picks patient then the other would be the nurse or vice versa.” I nodded it made since what he said.

Turns out Hyungwon was right but then again when was he wrong. The doctor came around with a box asking one student from each pair to pick a paper from the box. Once he got to Hyungwon and I he asked Hyungwon to pick from the box. He did and he got patient which meant I got to be the nurse. I was so happy I mean I didn’t mind either role but being the nurse was so much more fun! After we got right onto the task at hand I say that the class was doing pretty well when the doctor stopped us midway through the check ups. “Ok everyone listen up I got permission yesterday to take you all to a very special building tomorrow and you all have to go since it’s mandatory and you have an assignment based on your experience. So remember at the end of class to grab a paper so you know where we are going.” I smiled so brightly I loved doing these trips they were so fun. “Now back to your work.” So I went back to doing the check up on Hyungwon.

It was fun Hyungwon even smiled and truly this time “you’re right the beanie makes you seem more approachable.” He said this and laughed “Really you think so? I only said it so doctor would let me keep it on.” I giggled. “No way you sounded so serious when you told him that!” 

“I mean if I wanted to keep it on I had to be hehe” I smiled even more “You know what let’s just evaluate me.” He nodded and sat there evaluating me until the end of class. We went into the changing room to go back into our regular clothes. We left class while grabbing a paper each on the way out. Neither of us had class till a bit later so we decided to go to my dorm and read over the trip paper. “What do you think we’re going to do on this trip?” I asked “Well I don’t know Jooheon, we haven’t even read the paper yet.” Hyungwon answered with a giggle. “You’re right then let’s hurry up and get to the dorms!” I shouted and then ran down the hall “Hey not fair!” He shouted back and ran after me.

We ran all the way to my dorm room. We were out of breath but it was ok because we still managed to laugh. So after a while we caught our breath and I unlocked the door and we went inside. I closed the door and went to my bed with Hyungwon and we pulled out the paper and started reading it. We got to the location and that’s when I felt Hyungwon froze “Hey Hyungwon is something wrong.” He snapped out of whatever he froze into “what no i’m fine the location just shocked me that’s all.” Why would he be shocked with the location?

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


I woke up in the same room they brought me into. There was blood all over the floor, none of it mine. I began to cry because I knew exactly what happened. I killed that poor boy well he did but it was still with my own hands. Which are now covered in his blood I could bet that my face was too. I began crying even harder “Oh come on we both know that it was fun tearing the boy limb from limb.” It was him, why was he a part of me “N-no! I-it w-wasn’t h-he w-was i-innocent” 

“Oh come on who cares about innocence just be glad that they feed us somehow.” I shook my head hoping he would go away. Shaking my head didn’t work but seeing doctor Kim come over did. “Ah now that was fun to watch, other you did not hesitate to kill that boy.” He said all of this while laughing. “C-could y-you p-please st-stop l-laughing a-and j-just d-drag m-me o-off t-to m-my r-room a-already?” I said while crying not wanting to be in this room thinking about anything that happened. “Geez just let me talk and admire the work other you did but I will have other doctors come and drag you to your room and also if I may warn you. You should know the routine when college students come here meaning keep your mouth shut.” Wait, college students?... I didn’t get much time to think before doctor Kim had walked away and two other doctors came in and dragged me to my room.

As I said before I hated when they dragged me around but it was better than staying in that room and thinking what he did. They dragged me to the door of my room, opened it and then threw me in like I meant nothing. Which I didn’t mean anything to them, I was just a test subject. I layed on the floor of my room for a bit before deciding to try to stand up to go lay down on my bed. I succeeded in both which was nice because at least the bed was kind of comfortable. It was nice after shedding a few tears I just fell asleep. 

*Time skip*

I woke up to my room door opening. I looked up from my bed to find doctor Kim had entered great. “Ah now did I wake you 663?” I didn’t answer him. I didn’t want to “well anyways since we have college students coming tomorrow the plan is to do all your tests in a room no one can see into unless you think you could pretend to be the sick patient we demonstrate with.” What? Demonstrate heck no! “I-i d-don’t c-care.” was all I could say since I didn’t want to get hit. “Perfect a demonstration it is then obviously you will be behind glass.” He said all of this with a smirk on his face and then walked out of my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey well thatwas chapter 5 yeah! It wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoyed reading it.^^  
> Now is there anything that you guys think will happen? I would love to know so let me know in the comments.  
> Well that's I hope you guys have an amazing night/day! :):


	6. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo welcome to chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoy! ^^  
> :):

He left yet what he said just didn’t sit right. Demonstration?.... I understood that I was a test subject yet I didn’t want to be used for that. I didn’t even know who was going to be there because most of the time when stuff like this happens they lock me up. Why allow me out now? I didn’t want to think about it any longer so I just tried to clear my mind. Except every part of my mind was tainted or with things I didn’t want to remember. My mind just landed on the most recent thing which was in the room with the boy, his blood on my hands and face. I began to cry again. The poor boy didn’t deserve any of that. I can remember the first time they made me do something like that of course I don’t remember it all the way. I was so clueless back then and believed everything that they told me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was a young kid I didn’t know anything of what they were doing. So anything that they said I believed no questions asked. “Alright 663 you’re going to go into this room and take a nap.” He smiled “A-ah w-why i-in th-there? W-why n-not i-in m-my r-room?” I asked curiously. “Why well this room is special of course.” I looked back up and said, “It's special?..” I asked this all so dumbfondly. “Yes it’s very special now come on.” I didn’t ask any more questions and allowed him to bring me inside the room. Inside there was another boy just taking a nap. I was taken to the other side of the room away from him. Doctor Kim injected something into my neck like he always did. Obviously we all know how this goes. I start hyperventilating and then my head starts to hurt then I'm stuck in my head.

I woke up on the other side of the room where the little boy was. He was gone, there was red stuff everywhere. On my hands and all over the floor. I didn’t quite understand so I cried for the doctor “D-doctor K-Kim!” I was screaming at the top of my lungs as any child did. He came “hey what’s wrong?” I looked up at him “t-the b-boy h-he’s g-gone a-and th-the r-red st-stuff.” My tiny body shaking “Oh there’s no need to worry 663 the boy just went home and the red stuff is nothing to worry about.” he smiled at me so I believed him. “Now come on let’s get your hands and face cleaned that way we can get you back to teddy.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy the only thing that I have from way before I was in this building. It held my tears, my pain, everything. I reached for the floor where I left it and picked it up. I overheard that it came with a note and I was supposed to get it when I could read but they just made sure that I couldn’t. I held onto the bear then my room door opened. It was a doctor, a young one at that. “Good day 663 I came to bring you over to the room you will be in while the college students will be here.” I nodded my head and sat the bear on my lap and then stretched out my arms for him to be able to put the restraints on to drag me away like he had to do. I guess he didn’t understand because he didn’t do anything “a-aren’t y-you g-going t-to ch-chain m-me a-and dr-drag m-me t-to th-the r-room?” I asked confused “Why no we have to treat you gently right now so bringing you there in a wheelchair will be just fine.” I’m confused, why treat me gently? I’m nothing here, I'm nothing more than a waste. I guess he didn’t notice my confused look because he just got the wheelchair and offered to help me into it. None of this mad sense he just helped me into the chair “Oh would you like that bear to come with you too?” he asked, I just nodded my head and reached out my arms. “Alright then here you go.” he said as he handed teddy to me. I held onto him tightly like I would never see him again if I let go. “Alright let’s go!” Why was he acting so excited I didn’t quite understand it. Well thinking about it wasn’t going to help while he’s pushing me in a wheelchair down the hallway. He turned down a hallway that I was never allowed to go down. He stopped at a huge double sided door and opened it with his card. Once opened you could see how much nicer it was. The walls weren’t fully white they had color to them. The hallways are nice and bright and more calmer than where they had me. 

Why was it so nice here? Even the air smelled cleaner, not like where I was. He stopped in front of a glass wall you could see inside the room. It was so nice the bed in a corner there was a desk and a chair. I didn’t have a chair in my room. There was a fuzzy thing on the floor too! He opened the door to the room and pushed the wheelchair to the bed. He helped me up and sat me on top of the bed “now you can’t have blood on you while we have people coming can we.” 

  
  


Jooheon’s POV 

I was so excited for this trip. This trip was not only a learning experience but a way for me to get out of the rest of my classes. Which is just a huge bonus. “Hey Hyungwon, what do you think the building is going to look like?” I saw Hyungwon’s body tense up. I didn’t quite understand his problem was with this trip. I thought it was an amazing idea being able to go and see actual doctors do what they do best. “I don’t know.” He said quickly. “Well I think it’ll be amazing!” I smiled. Hyungwon and I stayed talking in my dorm till we had class.

*Time Skip*

After all my classes were over I went back to my dorm in order to prepare for the trip tomorrow. This trip would most likely take up all of my classes since I looked up the place and it’s actually pretty far from the school. Nothing wrong with a long road trip with friends. Once everything I wanted was all packed up. I went to do my school work which was due later this week. It was tiring but I knew if I tried to go to sleep without my medication I would just stay up all night long. I noticed Jackson hasn’t come back to the dorm so I’m assuming that he’s out with friends again and won’t be back till late. Well I finished most of my assignments so I might as well go to bed. I grab my jacket where I put my medication just in case I need it. I grab the bottle and take out one pill. I noticed that there’s only two pills left in the orange bottle. Looks like I’ll have to get a refill from the pharmacy soon. Oh well that’s not a tonight problem I put the one pill in my mouth and swallowed it with water. I laid on my bed. I wasn’t awake much longer due to my medication. So I was out cold.

  
  


*Next Morning 7am*

I woke up due to my phone alarm going off. I got up from my bed and looked around but everything was blurry. Great the day I had the trip I had to wear my glasses for the day. I hated having to wear glasses. It was annoying. I mean I always got compliments when I wore them but I honestly wasn’t the biggest fan of me in glasses. Oh well though I can’t control how my eyes focus on certain days. I ignored my blurry vision and went to take a shower hoping that when I got out that my vision would go back to normal. I mean showers help a lot of things so why not with your vision. Well I was wrong if anything my vision was worse. “Dang it!” Nothing I could do so I just got dressed. I just put on a pair of dark jeans, a regular red shirt and a black jacket and of course with my black beanie on my head. Now to get my glasses I went over to my desk and opened the top draw to find my glasses case. I grabbed the case and opened it to reveal my glasses. They were one of those huge pairs with circle lenses. I put them on and made sure they weren’t crooked. They weren't so I went to grab my bag and also can’t forget my medication. 

  
  


I left my dorm heading over to Hyungwon’s so him and I could be ready when they announce that we are leaving. I made it over to his dorm and knocked on the door. I got no answer so I knocked again and soon someone opened the door. It wasn't Hyungwon. No this guy was shorter and less pale. “Um hey do you need something?” they asked “Oh um yeah is Hyungwon there?” I asked nervously “Oh yeah he is. He’s getting ready in the bathroom?” I nodded as a response. “Do you want to wait for him inside or stand out here and wait?” 

“Um, I'll wait out here no worries.” I said quickly and then went to stand off to the side. The guy just nodded and closed the door. Who was that maybe it’s his roommate who he never mentions. I stood in the hallway like a child waiting for their parents to open the door to their room because you just had a nightmare. Eventually Hyungwon came out of the room in a turtleneck, light jeans, and a long coat. He looked nice and much better than yesterday. “Ready to go?” I asked he nodded and so we were off to class to get our scrubs that were most likely washed now.

We made it to the classroom after I ran ahead of Hyungwon and offered to race him at about 8am. Yeah not smart a teacher caught us halfway there and where told not to run in the halls. After he walked away we ran all the way there anyways. Obviously I won but we only did it for fun so the winner didn’t really get anything. We entered the classroom to find Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were already there. How early did these guys wake up then I noticed after Hyungwon tapped me to turn around that our doctor was in the room. I gave him a nervous smile “Oh doctor Bae I didn’t know that you would be here this early.” I chuckled, “Of course I’m here early, how else do you think these two idiots got in.” He had a point “so um what time does the bus get here?” I asked innocently “In about half an hour so you two better go change before it does come hopefully your other classmates will join you soon.” Hyungwon and I nodded and went off to go change. “Oh by the way Jooheon since we ran here I didn’t get to that. I'm loving you in glasses again since I haven’t seen you in them for a while.” I cringed no way “eh they don’t look that good on me.” I answered awkwardly. W There was an awkward silence between us until other people from our class came in. So we stopped talking and just got changed into our scrubs instead. We walked out of the changing room and back into the main room. Hyungwon and I just sat down and waited for everyone else.

Once everyone else in our class was all accounted for all we needed to do was wait for the bus. It didn’t take as long as we thought it would. So soon we were all outside getting in partners and getting inside the bus. Of course Hyungwon and I sat together on the bus. Once everyone was inside and all set we were on our way. The bus ride was actually quite fun. I mean we had our phones and many other things that I brought. "Hey Hyungwon we should take a picture for Instagram." I smiled brightly "Huh sure we could take a picture but how about one for your Instagram and one for mine?" 

"Oh my gosh that's a great idea come on my phone first!" I pulled out my phone and opened up the camera. It was already in selfie mode which means I saw me in my glasses. I cringed a bit and wanted to take them off but I knew Hyungwon wouldn't allow me so I kept them on. “Alright ready?” I smiled and Hyungwon nodded. I held the camera up and beckoned Hyungwon to move a bit closer so the picture would come out better. “Alright smile!” We both smiled and I snapped the photo. I pulled my phone away after to make sure the picture came out well it did though so I put down my phone. “Alright now let’s take one on your phone!” I beamed excitedly. “Yeah alright come on.” he smiled. We took the photo on his phone and then we both posted the photos we took on our instagram’s. Both tagging each other in our post. Once finished we put our phones away. 

For the rest of the trip we played dumb childish games like we were still in elemetry school. We were having so much fun we didn’t even notice when we arrived at the building. Single file we all got out of the bus. I looked up at the building and it was huge. I was so excited I grabbed onto Hyungwon’s hand and started shaking him. “You ready?!” Hyungwon just nodded. “Alright remember this is an educational trip so you need to pay attention and don’t walk off on your own unless with your partner.” We all nodded and then walked inside the building. It was so nice in here I shook Hyungwon’s arm even more. “Hey Jooheon, would you stop that you’re acting like a child.” I giggled and so did he “sorry I’m just really excited!” I shone my bright smile with my dimples. Hyungwon just laughed. Soon a bunch of actual doctors came in with their doctor coats and everything this was so cool. Our class was separated standing with our partners so a few doctors walked up to each pair and handed them a piece of paper. When they handed one to Hyungwon and I, we noticed that it was a map. Why give us a map? “Now I bet some of you are wondering why we gave you each a map.” One of the male doctors spoke up. We all nodded “Well if you guys are as passionate to become doctors as you say you have to learn your way around a hospital building. You will also notice that on the map there is a specific place each pair has to go to. Each place has a patient. All you must do is get proof that you went there and saw that patient with that said you may do what you please.” With that the doctors left the room.

Our doctor only said that he would be waiting here for when each pair would get back. So Hyungwon and I were off to find the room we needed to be in. Only thing was that I wasn’t any good at reading maps. “Hey Hyungwon can you understand this darn thing.” I complained and handed the map to Hyungwon. He grabbed it from my hands “Well I’m pretty sure we have to go this way.” He pointed “when the heck did you learn to read maps?” I asked curiously “In school like a normal person Jooheon I thought they taught everyone how to read maps. Oh by the way, turn right.” We turned the corner into the next hallway “well I was taught I was just never good at it” I claimed. “Of course you aren’t.” Hyungwon said sarcastically. We both just laughed it off and continued to navigate ourselves through the building.

Eventually we made it to the intensive care unit meaning it wouldn’t be long till we found who we were looking for. We stopped in front of a room with glass walls but the curtains were covering up the inside of the room. Meaning that we couldn’t see inside “Hyungwon shall we go in.” He nodded and we walked inside the room. I was the one who moved the curtain out of the way so I didn’t get a good glance at who was in the room. I swore though that I heard Hyungwon tsk what for though it didn’t matter though. “Hey we’re-” I was about to say before I saw that kid what the heck. What was he doing here? He looked up at me and his eyes widened in shock “J-Jooheon?” He sounded shocked and terrified “Yeah it’s me.” My voice shook a bit “w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?” I swore I saw tears in his eyes. “Well my college had a trip here and each pair of students had to find a patient and you just happened to be ours but the main question is why are you in a hospital for I thought you were with that uncle of yours.” I was concerned honestly. I heard Hyungwon tsk again “you idiot, why did we have to get this kid out of every other patient that we could’ve gotten? We got this piece of garbage!” he yelled I’ve never seen Hyungwon like this before. “Hey how’s it being his favorite huh! How was it taking all of his attention away from mother and I? Even when he came home if he did all he spoke about was you it was always you. Never me never my mother, his wife who’s dead now and he doesn’t even know that. I hate you both. I hate you for taking my father's attention and love away from his family. We could’ve been happy.” I didn’t understand what he was talking about. 

I heard the kid speak up “I-i a-assume y-you m-mean d-doctor K-kim. W-well th-then y-you c-can h-have h-him b-because I-i h-hate h-him! I-i h-hate b-being h-here y-your wh-whatever y-you w-want t-to c-call h-him i-is a-a m-monster a-and th-that’s wh-what h-he turned m-me i-into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry this chapter took so long to make hehe. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and you could always tell me what you think is happening in the comments! Well until next time have a good night/day 
> 
> \- Arisimmer :):


	7. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo welcome to chapter 7!! Now you guys better be prepared for this well with that enjoy!! :):

Did I just yell back at him? Well he yelled at me first and for no reason. Hyungwon laughed a bit but why “you really think that by saying you hate him just like I do is going to change anything. No it’s not! Cause if your worthless parents didn’t bring your sick two month year old self to him my life would have been so much better!” He kept yelling but I didn’t quite understand what I did. I didn’t even know I had what you call parents “I-i d-don’t u-understand.” I really didn’t so I just held onto teddy. Jooheon stood there so awkwardly probably not understanding what was going on. “Hey Hyun-” 

“Shut up Jooheon! You don’t understand anything so out of this!” Now he was yelling at Jooheon what the heck? I held onto teddy even tighter just trying to calm myself “hey you know I’m always an option because if we kill both of them then make a run for it.” Why did he have to come now “N-no w-we c-can’t d-do th-that!” I yelled both Hyungwon and Jooheon stopped glaring at each other and looked over at me. “See I told you he was crazy, he's even talking to himself.” Hyungwon tsked again “Hyungwon I don’t think you understand heck I don’t even understand a word you guys were talking about. Now this trip is supposed to be fun and educational, not you yelling at the poor kid please.” He was practically begging for him to stop.

Hyungwon didn’t listen “Poor kid! Really Jooheon you know nothing about him. You know what let me educate you this kid should be dead shouldn’t even have made it to be three months old. You get it Jooheon and he wonders what his name is and his age. I don’t know his full name, only his surname but I can assure you that this poor kid is 18 years old. Yup that’s right two years younger then us oh and his surname is Im. Now don’t get me started on his worthless parents.” I couldn’t take any of this anymore “E-enough! A-all y-you’re s-saying i-is a-a b-bunch o-of l-lies a-and h-he’s g-getting a-angry!” I said all of this while furiously tapping my head. “I-if h-he g-get’s a-angry th-then i-i’ll b-be g-gone a-and th-then i-i’ll w-wake u-up w-with b-blood e-everywhere!” I began to hold my head and scream and cry on the top of my lungs. “Hey kid it’s ok Hyungwon Isn't going to say anything anymore.” It didn’t matter he was already mad “I-it d-doesn’t m-matter h-he’s al-already a-angry!” I yelled. I felt my eyes flash just for a second. That's it I have to get out of this room. “Hey kid calm down who’s angry because if you think that someone’s going to hurt you there not.” I didn’t listen. My head was pounding so I got up from the bed as quick as I could even if it hurt and ran out of the room. 

I knew at least Jooheon would run after me but it didn’t matter as long as I didn’t trip and fall or run into someone I should be fine. Well I guess my plan didn’t go so well because I ended up bumping into a middle aged woman. I noticed that she had something on her clothes that read “visitor” it also had her name on it “Im” no just ignore it “I-i’m s-so s-sorry!” I said before getting up to try to run again but I ended up hearing Jooheon’s honey like voice along with a complaining Hyungwon. I got so nervous that I froze. “There you are kid.” He sounded out of breath. While Hyungwon was looking over at the woman who I ran into “oh your here to see doctor Kim again on the status on your son aren’t you Mrs. Im.” There it was again that darn surname “Ah yes I am here to see him since he won’t even let me see my own son and Mr. Im would be here but he has work.” Again with that darn surname I swear if I was going to flip so I ran off again.

This time I made sure to run even faster then last time but it was difficult with my head hurting so much. It didn’t matter maybe I could at least get into an empty room but nope my life had other plans I ran right into doctor Kim. “663 I give you the chance to be out of your blood smelling room and this is what you do run away?” He sounded angry. I was already shaking on the floor when he grabbed me by the hair and made me stand up. “We even had guests here and you couldn’t behave yourself.” My head hurt already so being grabbed by the hair wasn’t really helping that “I-i’m s-sorry p-please p-put m-me d-down m-my h-head h-hurts!” I cried for some reason he listened and put me down. What the heck he never listened to me but then I heard both Hyungwon and Jooheon. That’s why he listened. He wanted to seem like I’m just a normal patient. “Hey kid you can’t just run off like that.” Jooheon sounded completely out of breath I guess that’s my fault. Hyungwon on the other hand was frozen in his place. I feel bad now because if I didn’t run off he wouldn’t have to see the doctor. “I-i’m s-sorry l-let’s j-just g-go b-back t-to m-my r-room.” All I wanted to do at this moment was get away from him. “Right let’s get back.” Jooheon stated while helping me get up. Doctor Kim didn’t say anything that probably just meant that I would get punished later.

We walked back to the room they gave me temporarily until they left of course. Once there we all got inside and Jooheon closed the door. I sat in the bed, my head still hurting while Hyungwon just stood in a corner. We sat in silence for a bit until Jooheon spoke up “ok that’s it I need to know what’s going on!” He sounded frustrated should I tell him? No if I did I’d be in worst trouble then I already am. “I need to know how Hyungwon knows you. How come your supposed uncle was grabbing you by the hair and you were crying! Oh let’s not forget what happened when they left me in charge of you in the bathroom!” He really was frustrated but I didn’t know how to explain any of this to him. What if he didn’t take it well and what if he thought I was a monster or crazy? I was practically shaking at the thought of it. “I-i” I was cut off by Hyungwon “ Look Jooheon I can only answer one question so calm down.” Jooheon nodded and Hyungwon continued “ Ok I only know him because like I yelled earlier as an infant he was sick. So his parents in a panic like any other worried parent would heard my father was the best doctor around so they brought him to see my father. As you can see this kid has never left this building since then and yes before you ask that woman he ran into was his mother she’s not allowed to see him because my father tells her that his sickness is contagious I don’t exactly know why though.” Wait, I have a mother? I wanted to cry but I didn’t exactly know what that was so I didn’t. “Well you want to explain kid.” 

I froze a bit. How does someone explain my life? “ I-i g-guess I-i c-can t-try.” I stated nervously. I already had both Hyungwon and Jooheon’s attention so I had no choice but to talk. “W-well y-you s-see I-i r-ran i-into h-him a-and h-he g-got a-angry th-that I-i r-ran a-away w-when h-he g-gave m-me th-the ch-chance t-to b-be o-out h-here.” I stopped just waiting for a reaction. I only got small reaction’s of shock. It wasn’t much but it was something but how do I explain the other one? Showing them would help but he might end up killing them and besides it’s not like I can control him anyways. “You know you can’t tell them about me or your punishment will be a whole lot worse and I don’t want that and I know you don’t want that.” Did he really have to warn me “I-i kn-know th-that a-already b-but y-you h-hate b-being h-here a-as m-much a-as I do!” I yelled back “Kid calm down who are talking to? There’s no one else in this room besides Hyungwon and I.” I was a nervous weak mess. What was I to do? “I-i’m t-talking t-to h-him.” I stated calmly and pointed to my head. I guess he didn’t like what I said because my head began to hurt even more. So my only reaction was to hold my head with both my hands and scream since it hurt so bad “S-stop y-your h-hurting m-me!” I had tears streaming down my face. That's how bad it hurt. “Hey kid calm down no one’s hurting you!” Jooheon stated clearly not understanding. It wasn’t someone who you could see physically hurting me but someone who hurts me internally. “ I-i d-don’t kn-know h-how t-to e-explain!” I yelled, still holding my head. “Well figure out a way to explain because now i’m curious still hate you but curious.” What Hyungwon said wasn’t very comforting if anything it just made me more nervous. “W-well I-i c-could g-give y-you f-four w-words I-i g-guess.” I was so nervous that my body was shaking. I could hear him yelling at me to not say what I was about to say but maybe they could help me. Hyungwon both looked at me patiently waiting for me to speak “ I-i’ve b-been e-expirimented o-on.” After saying this Jooheon looked at me in so much shock and sympathy “wait so is this even a real hospital?” 

How am I supposed to know that? “W-well I-i d-don’t kn-know b-but I-i kn-know th-that th-the cl-clothes I-i h-had o-on b-before y-you g-guys c-came h-here a-are i-in th-that b-because th-these o-one’s a-aren’t m-mine.” I said pointing at the wood thing near where Jooheon stood. “Wait, why give you new clothes and shove your old one’s in here?” He asked while going to go find my old ones. I simply but carefully lifted up the front of my shirt to show the scars that were drawn across my stomach. This just made him even angrier but I ignored it. “How did you get those?” Hyungwon was actually the one to ask “f-from p-punishments i-if I-i d-do w-wrong o-or i-if I-i f-fail d-doctor K-kim’s t-test.” I stated nervously at this point Jooheon had found my old clothes. “What the heck? They’re covered in blood..” I could tell that he was shaking “See I told you not to tell them now they can’t know exactly that not all the blood on your clothes isn’t yours.” 

“I-i kn-know th-that b-but I-i w-want t-to tr-trust th-them.” I stated Hyungwon and Jooheon still confused who I was talking to. “Trust them and then what after knowing everything try and kill you us.” 

“N-no they w-wouldn’t k-kill u-us o-ok n-now b-be q-quiet!” I was already sick of him. “Hey kid how long has all of this been happening?” Jooheon asked.

I looked up at him “W-well f-for a-as l-long a-as I-i c-can r-remember h-honestly.” I felt the tears prick in my eyes thinking about everything that’s happened to me.

  
  


Jooheon’s POV

I couldn’t take any of this anymore. This kid needs to get out of here and asap! “That’s it I can’t take any of this anymore! Kid you need out of this place and immediately.” I stated no stuttering in my voice. “Wait, Jooheon are you serious? How the actual hell are we going to get him out of here without being caught, especially that he’s one of his patients?” Hyungwon sounded dumbfounded by what I said but the thing was that I was being serious. The kid doesn’t deserve any of this pain no one did. “Look Hyungwon he doesn’t deserve what he’s getting no one does so we’re going to get him out of here I don’t know how but we will.” I had so much confidence in what I said “but Jooheon what will our doctor say that we are bringing a complete stranger with us on the bus!” I thought about it for a moment then stated “Who says that we’re going to take the bus.” I smirked “Jooheon I don’t like where this is going.”

“Don’t worry, the plan is simple: we pretend that you got sick and can’t stay and that I have to go with you. Obviously we get an uber ride before I message the doctor and then we leave with the kid.” I’m actually quite proud of this plan and that I was able to come up with it right on the spot. “Well Jooheon where is the uber going to get us.”

“On the other side obviously why would it get us where the doctor is?” I rolled my eyes if it was obvious.

I looked over at the kid he seemed confused at what we were talking about. Now that I thought about it I couldn’t keep calling him “kid” I mean he’s a legal adult according to Hyungwon and I got his surname which just happens to be Im. It was nice and it suited him. I smiled a bit. “You know what Jooheon this is actually quite smart.” He actually agreed with me wow! “I know! Now i’ll get the uber and you text the doctor when I say so. Oh wait also kid could you please draw a line on my hand with this marker?” I kindly asked and pulled out a marker from my bag and handed it to him. He grabbed it “U-um h-how d-do y-you o-open i-it?” he asked while I was half way through getting the uber. So without talking I just pulled the cap off and then held my hand out to him “Now just draw the line.” I smiled and finished getting us a ride. He listened without asking and drew a line on my hand well it was more of a squiggle but it still counts. “Ok Hyungwon take a picture of my hand and when you text the doctor that you’re sick also send this and said we completed our task.” He nodded and with no questions asked took the picture. “Alright the uber shouldn’t be long I made sure to say that it needs to be here as fast as possible. So you may now send the message to the doctor.” He just nodded and pulled out his phone and sent the message. Surprisingly it didn’t take long for doctor Bae to respond.

I completely understand Hyungwon you may leave with Jooheon just be prepared for the work that comes with going on this trip for your next class.

“Well that means we can go but first I think that it’s best we get all the information that we can on him like his name and stuff like that which should be in his office.” Hyungwon said he had a point. “Do you know where his office is?” I asked “of course I do I know this place like the back of my hand.” He didn’t sound very proud of that but still it worked. “Alright you have five minutes to do what you need to do and get back before the uber arrives. Now use my second pair of headphones that way you know what i’m doing and I know what you’re doing also in case either of us get into trouble.” He nodded and took the case and connected the headphone to his phone wirelessly. We both nodded at each other and then Hyungwon left. We made sure that we were both on the phone with each other.

Hyungwon’s POV

I left the room and headed over to his office I knew for a fact that he was still talking with Mrs. Im most likely giving her false information. “Hyungwon you there?” I heard Jooheon “Yeah I’m almost at his office so what is it?” I asked. “I’m going to be taking the kid to where the uber is going to pick us up ok?” 

“Alright be careful.” I stated and no none of this was because now I care for the kid no I still hated him. It was only because of Jooheon he seemed so serious about all of this so here I am now standing in front of my “father’s” office. I got inside with no problem since the code’s been the same since I was a kid. I went over to his draws which were organized by numbers instead of alphabetically. I went over to draw labeled six hundred fifty to seven hundred. I opened up the draw and looked through all the files until I found the one labeled “663”. I grabbed the file and oh boy this was a long file. I mean he’s been here for eighteen years. “Jooheon I got it.” I stated “Good now hurry because the ubers here and I’m literally begging them to wait.” 

“Alright I’m on my way.” I said and walked out of his office and headed to Jooheon’s location. I ended up shoving the file in my bag. After I practically ran to where Jooheon was. 

Surprisingly I was successful without getting caught. “Jooheon I’m here!” I yelled. “Good now get in the car!” I listened and jumped in the backseat with both Jooheon and the Kid. With that we were off. No one really said a word except for the small talk with the driver. Whose name happened to be Son Hyunwoo. He was really nice and didn’t even ask any questions. “So are you guys college students?” he asked politely. “Yeah we are, we're studying to become doctors!” Jooheon stated happily as he always did. “That’s cool but do you guys enjoy what you’re studying because that’s always important.” 

“Of course we do well I do I mean I’ve wanted to be one since I was child.” Jooheon was always so positive it was nice. 

Eventually our ride all came to a stop when we arrived at our dorms. We said goodbye to the nice driver hoping that next time we took an uber that we got him again. We went inside and decided that Jooheon’s dorm was the best choice since his roommate was barely there. Besides we basically brought a stranger into the school. We weren't really thinking about that when we did this though. We made it to Jooheon's dorm room. The kid was practically clinging onto Jooheon for dear life. I would've said it was cute if I did hate the kid. Jooheon unlocked the door and we went inside. It felt like we could finally breathe. "We did it Hyungwon we successfully helped this kid escape! Now the only question remaining is now what do we do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was chapter 7! I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you guys think that they're going to do now. Also can I say age reveal hehe >:) well until next time have a good night/day! ^^  
> :):


	8. Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello i'm so sorry this took so long but school has me beat but other then that i'm fine so anyways welcome to chapter 8 hope you enjoy! :):

I clinged onto Jooheon since he took teddy and put him in his bag and I couldn’t hold onto him. I mean I felt safer holding onto him rather than Hyungwon I mean he seemed to hate me. So here I was in what seemed like a room still clinging onto Jooheon as if I was a child. I mean the room wasn’t bad, it was actually nice and clean. “Ok Jooheon I think the best thing to do is go through this kids files.” Wait files? They actually got the file on me? “Good idea! Now let’s sit down on my bed and go over this stuff.” Jooheon stated. Him and Hyungwon walked over to what I assumed was Jooheon’s bed. I just followed them, still clinging onto Jooheon. “Oh kid you can sit with us on the bed or sit in the chair next to the bed.” I just nodded and didn’t say a word and just clinged onto Jooheon for dear life.

  
  


Jooheon’s POV

We all sat down on the bed, the kid still clinging onto me. It was cute actually how he was just holding onto me. It was really sweet and if he felt safe then I didn’t mind it. Hyungwon grabbed his bag and pulled out the kids file and dang that’s a lot of stuff on one kid. I felt the kid tug on my sleeve. I hummed as a response and turned to look over at him. He just pointed to where I left my bag on the floor and then pulled himself into a self hug. I didn’t quite understand what he wanted at first then I understood he wanted that teddy bear that he didn’t want to leave behind. So I reached over for my bag and opened it and grabbed the stuffed animal out. I handed it over to him with a huge smile on my face “here this is what you wanted right?” He nodded and took the bear with a shy smile on his face. He was so adorable, too bad he was a little messed up. “Hey Jooheon ready to go through the file cause I can tell we’re going to be here for awhile.” I snapped out of the trance I was in and just nodded at Hyungwon. 

He handed the file over to me for me to open it. So without hesitation I opened the file and an envelope fell out. I put the file down in between Hyungwon and I and picked up the envelope. It seemed old so I flipped it over to see if there was a date on it but nope so I just decided to open it. Inside there was a letter huh that’s weird. I pointed at the envelope and asked “should we take it out?” Hyungwon just shrugged so I just took out the letter and opened it. To my surprise there was a date on the top that read “March 30th 1996” Dang this letter is old! I turned up to look at Hyungwon “should we read it or?” I asked “I don’t think we should. I mean it could be personal besides I’m sure if the letter is for him i’m sure he can at least read.” I then turned over to look at the kid who was sitting criss cross applesauce holding onto his teddy bear while whispering to himself. I then remembered Kiki hyung saying that he can’t read “My hyung said that he can’t read so maybe we should read it to him?” I suggested calmly. Hyungwon just nodded so I tapped the kid on the shoulder.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


Jooheon tapped me on the shoulder which freaked me out at first. “Hey um we found this letter in your file and we’re pretty sure it’s yours so i’m going to read it ok?” Wait letter was this that letter well how was I supposed to know so I just nodded my head giving him full permission to read it. So he started reading it.

_ My dearest Changkyunnie,  _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I don’t know when you will be reading this letter but this is your mother and father. We know that you might have a lot of questions such as where are we and why aren’t we there with you right now? Well we can’t answer all of your questions in one letter but let’s just say it was for the best at the time. All we can hope is that we can all reunite again and be a happy family together. That you won’t be gone before reading this letter because writing it would’ve been a waste of time. We even pray for you everyday and we know for a fact that you grew up to be a very handsome young man. With your beautiful brown eyes that aren’t too small or too big and your beautiful nose, and amazing dark hair. With that we love you our little Im Changkyun. _

_ Love your parents. _

  
  


It took me a little bit to process everything that was just read to me. My eyes began to water. I was crying which is something I did so often but this time it felt different. I don’t know exactly how it felt different, it just did. “Oh come on you’re supposed to be strong, why are you crying over that piece of trash of a letter?” I froze it was him “is it because they mentioned your actual name or called you handsome or maybe it’s because they said they love you.” He said this with sarcasm “ N-no i-i’m n-not c-crying.” I stated “we didn’t ask.” Hyungwon Stated while rolling his eyes. “Hey no need to be mean Hyungwon.” Jooheon stated firmly “but hey we actually know your name it’s Changkyun and it honestly fits you so well!” he said all of this with a bright smile on his face. It was nice and it made me feel more comfortable but it didn’t last long because I heard the door open. It scared me so I hid myself behind Jooheon. “Hey Honey I didn’t know that you would be back so soon!” The person said “Hey Jackson or should I call you the son of Jack. Don’t like it then don’t call me Honey.” 

I didn’t understand anything that was going on. “Oh come on don’t be like that Honey oh yeah also hello Wonwon!” This person was very loud. I didn’t like it. He made me feel uncomfortable. “Hello Jackson don’t you have another class to get to?” Hyungwon finally spoke up “I do but not for another half hour. Also did I tell you that I ran into Hoseok at the cafe again.” Hyungwon froze and his face became red. I didn’t understand why though. “Oh look your face is turning all red!” This Jackson person started laughing but then stopped “hey Honey… Wonwon who’s that and why are they here?” I got nervous because I knew he was talking about me but I didn’t have anywhere to run off to. I mean I don’t really know this place. “Well.. um Jackson this… is …” Jooheon didn’t get to finish what he was saying because the Jackson person decided to take a guess. “Oh wait I got it that’s your boyfriend isn’t it?” Jooheon turns at me in shock and then back at the Jackson person. “WHAT!? No way!” I just tap Jooheon and ask “W-what’s a-a b-boyfriend?” I didn’t know what else to say and I was tired “um you don’t need to know what that is.” He stated simply. I didn’t want to seem like a bother so I didn’t push with the question any further. “You sure Honey? Also you I don’t know your name but you can come out of hiding I don’t bite.” I tensed up this Jackson person might not bite but he does if he doesn’t like someone. “Look Kyunnie you don’t have to move if you’re too shy too.” Jooheon stated wait Kyunnie? That’s not my name not according to the letter at least. “Aw you even have a nickname for him because there’s no way that’s his actual name!” This person was getting on his nerves he might end up taking control if he doesn’t stop.

I didn’t notice that Jooheon was getting up from the bed. “Look Jackson, he's a friend who I'm helping alright?” I could feel his eyes on me. I didn’t like it. “Ok whatever you say Honey but what’s his name that way I’m not rude for not calling him by his name.” He asked this with a smile on his face. “It’s Changkyun ok now shouldn’t you get your stuff for class?” Jooheon asked as calmly as possible. “Aw that’s such a cute name, how old is he?” 

“If I tell you his age you have to stop calling me Honey for the rest of the week.” Jooheon stated with a smile on his face. His smile really was pretty though. “Fine we have a deal now what’s his age?” He seemed very excited to know “well he’s 18 alright?” 

“Dang he’s too young oh well i’ll get going then bye! Oh and it was nice to meet you Changkyun and don’t worry you’ll get a nickname from me soon!” and with that he smiled and left. 

It was quiet again but not the bad kind, the good kind. “Hey Kyunnie, do you want to take a shower and get new clothes? I mean you’re literally wearing my jacket over your hospital like top.” I looked down at what I was wearing completely forgetting that I was wearing his jacket so I rapidly nodded my head that he could do that. He smiled in return and left to go turn on the shower. I took the chance to take off his jacket and place it down on his bed.

Jooheon’s POV 

I left to go turn on the shower for our newly found named kid Changkyun. It fit him so well although the nickname kind of slipped while Jackson was here. I got to make sure not to call him that unless he’s comfortable with it. Once the shower’s on I go to look for a towel and clothes for him. I ended up finding a pair of my grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. The clothes were a bit big but they should work. I went back into the bathroom and placed the clothes on the sink along with the towel. I walked out of the bathroom to go get him. Once I got there Hyungwon was going through the files and he was sitting on top of the bed so elegantly. His head tilted up ever so slightly. His dark hair falling perfectly in his face. It was all so amazing but I had to snap out of it. “Hey Kyunnie the shower’s on.” I mentally face palmed myself did I seriously just call him by the nickname again. He didn’t say much, he just looked at me confused for a moment and then just nodded, got up and went to the bathroom. 

Hyungwon stayed there looking at me confused “Kyunnie? Really? You couldn’t resist could you?” He asked “I tried not to call him that but it just slipped out.” Luckily Hyungwon didn’t really care much and just shrugged it off. With a sigh of relief I went over to the bed and sat down. “Ready to get to work on these files?” he asked and I just nodded my head as a response. With that we started going through the files and let’s just say that the information we found was shocking. To the point that the more we read the more my eyes began to water and the more my hands would tremble. Hyungwon and I were so engrossed into the information we were reading that we didn’t hear him walk back into the room. “A-are y-you g-guys o-ok?” he asked so shyly. I turn myself to face him and oh my gosh he looked so tiny wearing my clothes. “Yeah kid we’re fine I guess.” Hyungwon ended up answering coldly which snapped me out of my daze. “Don’t be so mean Hyungwon but yes we are fine we just read some interesting information.” I said trying to keep my smile and hide my shaking hands “O-oh o-ok.” With that the kid walked up to the bed and sat down next to me.

He didn’t really say anything else so Hyungwon and I went back to going through his file. As we were reading the one when he was about five I didn’t notice that he fell asleep on top of me I didn’t even notice that he laid down on my lap. It was so cute and I didn’t want to wake him up. So I grabbed my phone and took a quick picture and with that we eventually went back to looking at more paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was chapter 8 and yes I know it was short but I still hope you enjoyed it and what you think is going to happen next let me know well until next time have a good nigh/day! :):  
> ALSO STREAM FATAL LOVE ALBUM!
> 
> -Ari


	9. Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo and welcome to chapter 9! I don't have much to say rather then enjoy! ^^

No one’s POV

Doctor Kim walked through the building finally finished with his conversation with Mrs.Im. He was on his way to the room he gave Changkyun or 663 to him. The students had already left so now it was time to bring Changkyun back to his original room and after getting him ready for the punishment he is ment to get for trying to run away. Once he reached the room and opened the door and then pulled back the curtain he wasn’t there. “Where the heck did that kid go?” he said under his breath. He looked around the room to see if there was any trace of him anywhere. Maybe a piece of his hair or maybe blood since he did allow other him out to play but he found nothing. It was as if the room was never touched. How though? How the heck was he able to make it seem like he was never here. Doctor Kim began to become furious and stormed out of the empty room and straight into his office.

  
  


Once inside he grabbed his phone and called someone “hey it’s me remember that patient of mine? Yes the one who is the most special to me… Yeah well I need you to find him and when you do give him all the pain he deserves as long as he doesn’t die then I don’t care what you do. Got it alright good. Bye I’ll be calling you in about an hour to check on your progress.” With that he hung up the phone. “You’re going to see 663 you’re going to see.” 

  
  


Jooheon’s POV

Hyungwon and I were getting tired. We’ve been going through his files for the past two hours and we both had morning classes tomorrow. So we decided that enough was enough and that we can go through the rest of it tomorrow when we were done with classes and school work. “So I’ll take his file and then he’ll stay here with you alright?” I nodded my head in response and with that Hyungwon took the file and waved me goodbye and I did the same even though I wanted a goodbye hug but I couldn’t move from where I was due to Changkyun sleeping on my lap. I didn’t mind though I mean he was so adorable just by how fragile he looked. I was snapped out of my trance when I saw his eyes start to slowly flutter open. I freaked out for a moment and then calmed down. He began to sit up, rub his eyes and look around the room until his eyes landed on me. “Um how was your nap Kyunnie?” I mentally facepalmed again like what the heck is with me and this nickname. “I-it w-was f-fine.” He stated very shyly. I nodded my head and then reached over for my jacket. Which laid on top of my bed. I went over to the pockets and pulled out my medication bottle now remembering that I needed to get a refill and if I didn’t call now then I would forget to later. So I got up from the bed, making him jump a little. 

I walked over to my desk and grabbed my phone since that’s where I left it after I went to go get him clothes. Once I turned it on I ignored the ninety nine plus notifications that I had and went straight to call my pharmacy. Once I asked about my medication they said that it was already available and ready to pick up. I thanked the lady on the other end and hung up the phone. I then put my phone down on my desk again and then thought about what I could do inorder to get my medication. I didn’t really have many options besides to bring him with me. So I went over to my backpack and pulled out the clothes that I was wearing this morning and went into the bathroom to change. Once I finished changing I went over to where Changkyun was on the bed and asked “Hey um do you mind going on a small walk with me since I have to go get something and I can’t really leave you alone.” He just stared at me for a few minutes before saying “u-um s-sure h-how f-far d-do w-we n-need t-to g-go?” he asked “Well not that far so don’t worry also you need shoes so do you know your shoe size?” He looked at me confused so I guess he doesn’t know. So I just guessed his shoe size was smaller than mine so I got up and went to look through my old shoes that no longer fit me. Which wasn’t much but I could find something and I did. I ended up finding a pair of black adidas sneakers that were two sizes smaller than my own right now. 

So I grabbed the shoes and then a pair of socks for him as well. I brought them over to him “here you need to put these on.” I said with a smile and he just looked at them before saying “I-i d-don’t kn-know wh-what th-those a-are o-or h-how t-to p-put th-them o-on s-so c-can y-you h-help m-me?” Dang he was so cute while he was being shy so of course I nodded my head and asked him to give me his foot so I could put on the socks. Then I gently put the shoes on his feet and surprisingly the shoes were pretty close to his size, just a little big but not too much. “Alright see that wasn’t so hard.” I stated and got up and then I looked at him for a moment and then got up to go grab one more thing for him. I went over to my hat collection and ended up grabbing one of my red bucket hats and brought it over to him and placed it on his head. “H-huh wh-what’s th-this f-for?” he asked while holding onto the rim of the hat. I just shrugged my shoulders at him and told him to stand up and let’s go. He listened and stood up from the bed and followed me out of the room.

  
  


Changkyun’s POV (Yay! He gets a name pov ^.^)

I followed Jooheon outside of his room and into this hallway. It wasn’t a scary hallway, it was actually quite nice. Eventually he made a turn to where there was a see through door that led outside. He opened it and asked me to make sure to watch my surroundings. “W-why?” I asked. “Well you never know who's around or whose watching so you have to be careful.” He stated so I just nodded my head and followed him around outside. Being outside though was nice there was a nice breeze blowing straight into my face and when it did I let out a small giggle. It felt nice to be able to smile and laugh even just a little bit. Jooheon kept walking, making turns here and there. Until we made it to this building with a giant glowing sign on the top of it. I couldn’t exactly read what the sign said but it didn’t really matter since Jooheon was signaling me to go inside with him.

Once inside a chilly breeze hit my body. I didn’t like it as much as the air outside. When I did look around there was a bunch of stuff in rows. I don’t exactly know what most of the stuff is but I could always ask Jooheon after. We ended up walking up to this counter like area and there was a lady standing there. “Hello name please.” She asked “Lee Jooheon and i’m here to pick up my sleeping medication.” Jooheon responded to her in return. “Alright I’ll go get that for you now just give me a moment” she said and walked away somewhere. I just stood next to Jooheon awkwardly and looked around. That’s when I saw from the corner of my eye a guy dressed in all black staring at me. It made me feel uncomfortable so I tugged on Jooheon’s sleeve. “Hey what’s up?” he asked and looked at me. I didn’t say anything in return and just pointed at the guy who was staring at me. He looked over to where I was pointing and slowly moved me in front of him. “Hey about we just ignore him?” he smiled brightly as he always did.

I didn’t want to disagree so I tried my best to ignore him. Eventually the lady came back with a white bag in her hands handing it to Jooheon. “There you go sir now have a nice day.” She stated “same to you!” Jooheon said in return and smiled at the lady and then we left. Once outside I felt like I could finally breathe. “Hey are you hungry?” I heard Jooheon ask. I looked up at him while we were walking and said “y-yeah a-a l-little b-bit I-i g-guess.” I said and put my head down. “Alright then let’s go get something!” He said happily and grabbed my hand to lead me to another building, this one smaller than the other one. He soon opened the door and we walked inside. He led me somewhere in front of a shelf like thing. “Alright what kind of flavor do you prefer?” He asked me I didn’t know what he meant so I just shrugged my shoulders at him and asked him to pick for me. He did and ended up grabbing two cup like things. He started to walk back toward the front of the place. We made it to another counter like thing and this time behind it was a young man maybe a bit older than Jooheon. “Hey can we get these cooked?” Jooheon asked the man nodded his head and said “of course you can just let me scan them first.”

We allowed him to do what he needed and then Jooheon paid as he called it. Not long after we were sitting down at a table in front of what Jooheon called a window. We sat there and ate our food that could apparently be made in a cup which I didn’t know was possible. It was all nice the food tasted good like really good but then I felt someone staring at me again. I didn’t like the feeling but when I turned around to look there was no one there. So I just shrugged it off and decided to talk to Jooheon “H-hey u-um wh-what’s th-this c-called?” I asked while pointing to the cup. I saw him laugh a bit “oh um they’re just ramen noodles or cup noodles they’re just cheap and affordable.” he stated and so I just nodded my head in understanding. We continued eating until we were both done. Jooheon grabbed both the cups and put them inside some bucket-like thing. After we got up and left.

We were back outside the breeze now a bit colder than earlier. I guess Jooheon noticed and ended up putting his jacket on me. I was a bit surprised but then got more comfortable since the jacket was warm. We ended up walking all the way back to Jooheon’s room and went inside. Jooheon set the bag that he got from that lady down on his bed. He took off the things he called shoes off his feet. He then helped me remove mine which I was glad for because they weren’t really that comfortable. I also gave him back his jacket and he thanked me and placed it on the chair next to his bed. I didn’t know what else to do so I sat back down on the bed waiting for Jooheon since I had nothing better to do. I watched as he went to his jacket and pulled out an orange bottle and opened it. He got out one small capsule from it, put it in his mouth and then he drank something. He then sat down on the bed next to me and said “I think it’s time to go to sleep alright?” I didn’t quite understand but I watched as Jooheon’s eyes became droopy and soon he was fast asleep. I mean I was tired too so I layed down and then quietly mouthed out a thank you to Jooheon for everything that he has done and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

  
  


Little did Changkyun know that not everything was going to stay as pleasant as they were now if anything thing were going to get much worst….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was chapter 9 hehe >:) tell me what you guys think I'd love to know what you guys think is going on. Well until next time I hope you guys have an amazing night/day! :):


	10. Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo welcome to chapter 10! ^^ I hope you guys got the warning from the last chapter and with that I hope you enjoy!! :):

I laid in a pool of something. Which was weird because I remember falling asleep in Jooheon’s bed. So why was I laying in whatever this is and not on the bed I remember falling asleep on? I decided that it was a better idea to try to sit up and see where I was. Once I sat up I looked at the substance that I was surrounded in. Once I noticed what it was I froze. Why is there blood everywhere? There was one thing weird with it though and that was that it didn't have one smell to it meaning it didn’t come from one thing or one person. It came from multiple. I sat there shaking at the thought of it. I began to feel nauseous from the overwhelming smell it was too much. I ended up putting my hand over my nose to block the smell as best as I could. It didn’t help much due to the fact that my hand was covered in it.

I stood myself up and tried to look around some more. When I looked up it shocked me. There were people up there but they were all… dead. I didn’t understand any of this. Just why? Why are they all dead? Are they connected to me in some way? No they couldn’t be. I kept looking at their faces to see if I could make them out. I couldn't make most of them out but there was only one that I could make out. I froze seeing the face of that boy the one from a few days ago who he killed and now that I look at the rest of their faces. They’re all people who he killed throughout my years of living. My eyes began to water and my body began to shake. I collapsed on the floor with all their blood and began to cry my eyes out. “Do you now see all the misery that you cause people.” Is what I heard before everything in here went black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up screaming with tears in my eyes. My body is still shaking. I looked at my hands and noticed that they were still covered in blood. My eyes widened in shock. “W-wasn’t th-that j-just a-a d-dream.” I didn’t understand if it was a dream why was the blood still on my hands? I looked over to the side of me to find Jooheon still fast asleep next to me. It was nice but then I realized what if he wakes up and sees blood on my hands?! I got scared and fell off the bed with a huge thud. It hurt but it didn’t matter. I had to figure out a way to clean this blood off me. I pushed myself off the floor so quickly that I didn’t even notice that someone opened the door to the room. “Hey changkyun where are you sneaking off to?” They asked. Oh no it was that Jackson person. I immediately tried to hide my hands. “N-nowhere” I said as quickly as I could, while still trying to make sure that my hands weren’t visible. “Oh come on you can tell me the truth.” He said as I could hear him walking closer.

I didn’t like it and neither did he. He really didn’t like it at all “look kid we have to get out of here like right now! Unless you rather have me kill this guy!” I shook my head because I didn’t want to leave and I didn’t want to hurt anybody. I just wanted to clean my hands and then process that dream but I couldn’t with him. His first act was always violence and I hated it. I was too busy thinking about him that I didn’t notice when Jackson was right behind me. Jackson ended up reaching over and grabbing me by the shoulder. It scared me and made him angry. Me being scared gave him enough strength to take over for five seconds.

When I did gain back control I was on top of Jackson. My knee on his stomach and my other foot on his chest. My hand raised up probably about to strike him in the face. Jackson looked terrified and on the verge of crying and it was all my fault. I slowly started to lower my hand and then got off of him. My body was already shaking enough before now it was shaking even more. I looked over at Jackson about to try to apologize and say that it wasn’t my fault even though it technically was. That was before I heard Jooheon speak “hey Kyunnie I thought you were sleeping.” He said before noticing the scene in front of him. “What the heck happened? Why are you and Jackson on the floor?” he asked and that’s when Jackson snapped out of his terrified trance. “H-his e-eyes ch-changed a-and h-he j-jumped m-me H-honey h-he’s c-crazy!” Jackson yelled and began to back away. Him doing that made my stomach turn. I just felt awful.

I ended up looking up at Jooheon Jackson still yelling stuff like “He’s a monster!” or “why did you bring him here?” That just made me feel even worse. Jooheon didn’t understand anything that Jackson was talking about for a moment until he realized and his eyes widened in shock “You saw his eyes change?! Oh no. Look Jackson I can explain everything you saw if you just let me, well not everything but mostly everything.” All Jackson did was nod his head and tried to calm his breathing. He allowed Jooheon to explain what he knew while I sat there stuck in my own head with him. “Look he could be dead so at least I didn’t kill him.” I rolled my eyes like seriously I really hated having to live with him. “Oh come on don’t ignore me and you really need to realize that we share the same thoughts so I can hear everything that you think. So you can wish all you want not to live with me but without me you would be nothing but a worthless boy. Oh and one more thing you need to remember that I have a name and you were the one who gave it to me.” 

With those words I felt him disappear into the deepest parts of my mind. He was right though without him I’d be nothing. I would just be well according to Hyungwon probably dead. I shivered at the thought of it. Not wanting to think much about it I ended up standing up and then sitting on the bed and grabbed teddy and held onto him for dear life. I also tried to listen to what Jooheon was telling Jackson but I couldn’t since they went to the other side of the room because Jackson was terrified of me now. 

Jooheon’s POV 

I walked more like waddled myself to Jackson’s side of the room with him to supposedly explain everything that I still didn’t know half the answers to myself. Once on the other side I looked over at Jackson straight in the eyes, took a deep breath and then said “you’re high. Everything you're seeing is a hallucination, now have a good day.” I then tried to walk away but Jackson wouldn’t let me “that can’t be right Honey because I know what I saw besides it’s 4am why would I be high when I have classes in a few hours.” Dang he was right. I tsked like now what am I going to tell him. Should I tell him the truth that I barely understand? No if I tell him he might call someone! I began to worry until I thought of the perfect solution. I walked away for just a moment and grabbed my jacket from my desk and quickly walked back to where Jackson was. 

I also grabbed the cup that Jackson left on his desk filled with water. I then took out my medication bottle and grabbed the last pill in there. I then opened the pill and poured all of the power stuff in the water. I mixed it a bit and then handed it to Jackson “now Jackson you see this is all a dream and you in this dream are going to drink this and then wake up back to reality.” He looked at me weird but didn’t question it and drank the water. Soon after he fell asleep in his bed hugging onto his pillow. Everything was good and now there was nothing to worry about. With that I ended up walking back over to my bed to find Changkyun there hugging onto his teddy bear. It was cute honestly and it made you honestly forget the monster that was truly inside him. 

I soon sat down next to him and then he just started talking “J-jooheon a-am I-i r-really a-a m-monster?” he asked me I didn’t know what to say. I mean he wasn’t but whatever was inside him was. I didn't know how to answer him so I stayed quiet. "S-so I-i a-am a-a m-monster th-then h-huh? Th-that's a-all I-i a-am i-is a-a m-monster j-just l-like J-jackson s-said!" He ended up yelling and I could tell that his breathing was starting to become uneven and his eye began to twitch rapidly. That wasn't a good sign. "Hey Kyunnie calm down please you're not a mother I promise." I tried saying to calm him down but it didn't really work. "N-no y-you're l-lying t-to m-me! A-all I-i e-ever d-do i-is h-hurt p-people!" He kept yelling this and no matter how hard I tried to calm him down so his breathing can calm he would just yell more.

Eventually all his yelling came to a stop and he then fell back onto the bed. His breathing finally calming down a bit but then his eyes shot open glowing a bright red. Then they slowly faded on to a bright blue and the other to a yellowish green with black covering the normally white part of his eye and with a slit right down the middle and around that same eye alligator scales formed. I got scared. He then proceeded to look around the room and then he locked eyes with me. “Hey Kyunnie please stop it’s me don’t kill me please.” I said not losing eye contact with him. I noticed that he rolled his eyes. I didn’t understand why he did though. “Look here’s a little thing you need to know him and I aren’t the same person or thing you could say. I don’t care what you call me if you call me a person or not but never call me by his name!” Oh wow he can actually speak and here I was thinking he could only growl. The thing with his voice though was that it was the same as Changkyun’s it just had a darker touch to it. “Then what would you rather be called?” I asked, my hands now shaking. 

He just looked at me and said “you’re not going to call me anything because my name is none of your concern. Now if you don’t mind we have better places to be and by we I mean I.” he then attempted to get up and leave “hey you can’t just leave it’s not safe out there.” I said but he wouldn’t listen. “I can protect myself just fine if anyone gets in my way their faces will be tarred right off.” Him saying that terrified me him and Changkyun definitely were two different people. Then I remembered something that I read in Changkyun’s files. “You know that you can’t stay in control of his body forever even you eventually get weak.” Once I finished saying that I immediately regretted it as he turned back around and death glared me “huh right. I can’t stay in control forever but that’s why…. I have to leave now because you may not understand it but i’m doing you a favor by getting us out of your life. Now if we stay in your life well then I hope you would be prepared for all the suffering that comes with us.” With that he walked towards the door, opened it somehow and then he ran. I wanted to run after him and find some way to bring the actual Changkyun back to light but I just sat there frozen in place.

*2 hours later*

Changkyun’s POV

I woke up on the hard ground but it was outside not in Jooheon's room. I stood up as quickly as I could and looked around. There were bins against the walls but the walls felt like traps closing in on me. The walls were even all scratched up now. Was this my fault? I ended up looking at my arms and hands to find them all covered in blood…. Fresh blood. I freaked out even more whose blood was this? Who did he make me kill now? It was probably a person I didn't even know with that thought I began crying. Not just because I killed someone that I didn't even know but also the fact that I didn't even know where I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was chapter 10 I hope you guys enjoyed and please let me know what you think in the comments well until next time have a great night/day! :):


	11. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo welcome to chapter 11! Hehe I hope you guys enjoy! :):

I sat there just crying my eyes out not like it was going to help me. I knew I had to try to find someone to help me but maybe that wasn’t such a good idea. I mean I could hurt them accidentally and I didn’t want to do that. I didn’t have time to dwell on it too much so I slowly stood myself up and began to navigate my way out of this hallway thing outside. It wasn’t hard to get out from there and onto a busy road with people walking to wherever they needed to go. I began to get very anxious because I've never seen so many people in one place at the same time. I mean I’ve only been around three other people or a bunch of doctors but it was never this many. So I stood there for a moment looking at my hands which were still covered in blood from whoever he made me kill. 

Thinking that everyone around me would freak out seeing the dark red substance that smelt like iron on my hands and arms, so I ended up pulling my arms inside of my shirt in order to hide them. After that I took a heavy breath then went into the swarm of people walking where they needed to go. The thing was that I didn’t know where I was going. I didn’t know this place and I didn’t know anyone here; they were all nothing but strangers to me. I guess I wasn’t paying much attention to where I was going because I ended up bumping into a woman and her little girl. I freaked out a bit and then freaked out even more when she yelled at me “Hey watch where you’re going you freak you almost hit my daughter!”   
“I-i’m s-so s-sorry” I said back in return and bowed my head down. She just looked at me like I was one of the most disgusting things out there. If that was what she was thinking then she wasn’t really wrong. 

After the women walked away with her daughter so they could continue on their way to wherever they needed to be. So I decided to keep walking around hopefully to find someone who was nicer so I could ask them for help. That was going to be difficult due to the fact that I'm way too shy and timid to ask someone for help directly. I decided to keep on walking and I accidently kept bumping into people and everytime they yelled at me and ended up scaring me. I didn’t understand why they couldn’t be nicer and understand that I didn’t mean to bump into them. Even if I apologized they didn’t seem to care and just looked at me and walked away. As I kept walking around the buildings began to look familiar. I walked around looking for the building that I knew in this place full of mystery buildings and people.   
I smelt the air trying to find that familiar smell and when I found it I followed it until I was in front of the building that I was looking for. I opened the door obviously with my hands still hidden in my shirt and walked inside. Once inside I was welcomed by the similar comfortable smell of sweet and savory food, actual food. I looked around the place trying to spot a familiar head of bright red hair. I ended up spotting it talking with someone at a table. “K-kihyun!” I shouted as loud as I could, never losing sight of him. He soon looked up from who he was talking to and looked in my direction and once he made eye contact with me his eyes widened in shock “k-kid!” He shouted back just as loud.

Jooheon’s POV

He left, he actually left and was gone by the time I finally processed what he said but was I going to just let him leave that way. No! I had to go look for him. I mean poor Kyunnie doesn’t even know what shoes are. I also bet that other him or the true 663 as it said in his files didn’t have much control time left. So with that thought I got up from my bed and just threw on my coat, shoes, and grabbed my phone and walked out the door. I know that I should have thought this through but it was too late since I was already in front of Hyungwon’s dorm room. I looked at his door for a moment before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door trying to make it seem urgent. I mean it was urgent so I knocked as loud and as fast as I could. Eventually I was met with a very tired and grumpy Hyungwon. “Now Jooheon I would like to know why you’re here at almost five AM to wake me from my sleep?!” A lump formed in my throat. I mean Hyungwon was normally very nice and calm but not when you woke him up. Waking him up was something you don’t do you might as well call upon an evil spirit. “I’m waiting Jooheon” he stated impatiently. 

With that I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked Hyungwon straight in the eyes and then said as quickly as possible “the kid ran away!” I watched as his face turned from already angry to even more. “He what Jooheon?!” I froze for a bit “he ran away… well not him other him.” I tried to explain. “You let other him out and just let him run off and you didn’t try to stop him?!” Hyungwon sounded mad but I didn’t one hundred understand why “why are you getting so mad I thought you didn’t care about Kyunnie.” I watched as Hyungwon rolled his eyes and took a heavy sigh “I don’t care for him. For all I care he could die but you care so much. Which is why I left him with YOU, but you let him run off when you were responsible for him.” Dang he had a point. I was responsible for him yet I didn’t do any much to stop him. It really wasn’t my fault though because other him was scary and could stop you in your tracks so there really wasn’t anything I could do.

So I just looked at Hyungwon with pleading eyes hoping he would understand what I wanted. He eventually got it and with the roll of his eyes he said “ugh fine… let’s go look for him.” I was so happy that he actually understood what I meant by just me looking at him. “Ok great! Go grab your coat and shoes and i’ll wait here!” I said as Hyungwon rolled his eyes again “alright be right back then.” With that he closed the door to get what he needed and I stood outside waiting for him. After about five minutes he walked out of the room with his long coat and comfortable sneakers. “Alright let’s go and we can take my car.” He said I bet he was still tired and upset that I woke him up but at least he agreed to help. If not I would probably have to be taking an Uber to go find him. We walked outside to the other side of the building to the parking lot and we kept walking until we reached Hyungwon’s car. “This is it come on, the door’s are open,” he said, so I went to the passenger side, opened the door and got in the car. Hyungwon got into the driver’s seat and then closed his door. “Where should we start looking?” He asked as if I was going to know where to look for him. “I don’t know, let's just look for him everywhere ok?” With a nod he started the car and drove off.

*2 hours later*

Ugh we’ve been looking for two hours and we still haven’t found him. Where the heck could he possibly be? Hyungwon and I were both even missing our morning classes for this and we were both sure to get in trouble for this. I can already hear the lecture we’re going to get for skipping our classes, especially the morning one’s. “Hey Jooheon why don’t we just go back to the school that way we don’t get in even more trouble then we’re already going to get into.” Hyungwon stated “No we can’t stop looking for him!” I ended up shouting back “we’ll find him I know that we will.” Now even though I sounded confident in what I said I wasn’t in any way confident that we’ll even find him or even a piece of his hair. Soon in doubting myself I got a phone call and once I grabbed my phone and looked at the caller ID I answered it. 

Kihyun’s POV

I was talking to some customers when I heard a familiar voice shout my name. They even stuttered it so I turned over in shock to find the kid who Min and I helped. “Kid!” I shouted back confused. Wasn’t he supposed to be with his uncle or living his own life? Why the heck was he back here with his arms shoved inside of his shirt but at the same time that shirt looked way too familiar. The kid ended up walking over to me as quickly as he could. Once he got closer I could tell that there were tears in his eyes. Why the heck was he crying? Wasn’t he living off with his family? “Kid what are you doing here?” I asked him “w-well I-i c-can’t t-tell y-you h-here.” He said so, thinking it was something serious I patted him on the shoulder and then yelled “Hey Yoongi cover for me!” Yoogi just looked over at me and gave me a thumbs up and with that I led the kid to the other hallway. We soon got into the elevator and I noticed the kids breathing starting to pick up a bit but it then calmed down when the elevator door opened. 

We stepped out of the elevator and into the familiar hallway that I walk through everyday. We started walking to the room that Min and I share and once in front of the door I pulled out my key to the room and opened the door. “Min get yourself out of your art head and get over here someone you know is here!” I yelled as loud as I could. “How the heck am I supposed to know whoever this person is especially when I’m sewing a suit over here!” He yelled back just as loud with that I rolled my eyes and then told the kid to sit down on the bed he had last time and then I closed the door. “I swear Min if you don’t get over here right now I will make sure those people cancel their order!” With that I heard him rush out of the room he was in “I’m sorry Kiki I’m so sorry don’t call them to cancel when i’ve worked so hard on them already. Now who is here that I know.” With that said I just pointed at the kid who was just sitting on top of the bed probably not understanding anything that we were talking about. Once he looked over to where I was pointing his eyes widened in shock just as mine did. “Isn’t that-” He began to stutter out and I just nodded at him. “Are you serious?! Also why is he wearing one of Jooheon’s shirts?” I looked back over at the kid to get a better look at the shirt he was wearing and oh my gosh it was Jooheon’s!

Why the heck would he be wearing one of his shirts with that thought I asked the kid to explain everything that he could. With that he explained what happened to both Min and I and I felt like he was leaving something out but I wasn’t going to peaster him about it. I then after told Min to call Jooheon immediately and without hesitation he grabbed his phone and dialed Jooheon’s number. I then asked Min to hand me his phone and so he did no problem. As soon as Jooheon answered I yelled “Would you care to explain to me Lee Jooheon why the actual heck do I have the kid and you know who I’m talking about here with me!” I heard his breathing stop for just a moment before yelling back “You have Kyunnie?!” He actually sounded relieved but who the heck was Kyunnie? “You mean the kid?”   
“Oh um yeah but he has a name you know but I’m sorry the nickname just slipped.” He informed me so the kid was leaving stuff out. “Ok you know sure whatever but you’re going to come here right now and explain yourself.”I said this all so sternly “ok whatever you say mom.” he said back with a laugh and then hung up the phone.

Jooheon’s POV

I can’t believe they actually found Kyunnie or he found them I don’t really know. It doesn’t really matter though because the only thing that mattered was that Kyunnie was safe. “Who was on the phone?” Hyungwon asked “oh um just my hyung” I ended up saying. “Do they know where the kid is?” He asked next and so I nodded my head he then handed me his phone and told me to put in the address. I did so with no issues. It's not like we needed a GPS when I know how to get there by heart no matter where I am. Well almost anywhere after I handed him his phone back and with that he just followed the GPS’s directions until we reached our destination. 

Not even giving Hyungwon a whole opportunity to park the car I opened the door and jumped out and then ran inside. I accidentally ran face first into someone for not paying attention “oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” I said with a bow. “It’s ok don’t worry about it Jooheon.” Hearing that familiar voice I looked up at the person’s face “Oh my gosh Hoseok is that you?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was chapter 11! I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter because it took me way to long to even finish it due to my busy schedule. Anyways please tell me what you guys think and if you enjoyed it because it would mean a lot to me. Well until next time have a great night/day :):


	12. Explain Yourself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo welcome to chapter 12! I hope you enjoy :):

Jooheon’s POV

“Oh my gosh Hoseok is that you?!” I yelled out of shock. I mean I knew he worked at a cafe but I didn’t expect that it was this one. “Um yeah it’s me you seem very surprised.” I mean obviously I was surprised because I came here at least once a week or when I had my days off and I never saw him. “I’m actually just a bit surprised because you see I come here more than I would like to admit and I've never seen you here before.” I replied back to him and he laughed with that ridiculous smile of his. “Well I change my time to work everyday because I also still have school you know.” Oh shoot! I forgot that Hoseok was still going to college and that he’s a year ahead of where my brother and Ki hyung are supposed to be in. Well at least he cares about his education unlike my brother who only did one year of college and then dropped out and then brought Kiki hyung down with him. I rolled my eyes at the thought before then having to answer Hoseok but when I was going to Hyungwon “walk in” more like ran. “Jooheon how the heck could you just jump out of a car!” He yelled at me I just bowed and apologized to him saying what I did was stupid. 

After I motioned my eyes into Hoseok’s direction with a small smile on my face “what now Joo-” He couldn’t even finish his statement when he finally looked over at Hoseok. I kind of laughed to myself because I knew what was going to happen. “H-hi H-hoseok I- mean ugh J-jooheon let’s go!” He said before grabbing my hand and attempting to drag me so we can go get Kyunnie. So with my free hand I waved goodbye to Hoseok as Hyungwon kept tugging on my arm till we got to the hallway with the elevator. Once there Hyungwon pressed the elevator button and we waited till the elevator opened and then stepped inside. “Ok what floor is it again?” Hyungwon ended up asking me with that I just pressed the button with the number five on it and then gave him a small smile. “So why did you make us walk away so quickly from Hoseok huh?” I watched as Hyungwon’s face turned bright red “n-no reason just wanted to hurry up and get the darn kid.” He said trying to sound calm even though I knew why he walked away so quickly.

I didn’t really pester him on about it because why bother when I already knew the reason. The elevator door opened and we walked out into the hallway with the carpeted floor. I told Hyungwon to just follow me since I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know where he’s going. We arrived in front of Kiki and my brother’s door with the number “563”. Seeing that number now sent shivers down my spine I don’t exactly understand why but it just did but I couldn’t focus on the number much because Hyungwon had already knocked on the door, and it immediately swung open. With that I was met with a very upset Kihyun. “Oh so you’re finally here!” He yelled at me and then grabbed me by the hair and dragged me into the room. “Ow Kiki let go this hurts!” I yelled as he dragged me by the hair and Hyungwon just slowly followed behind and closed the door. “Oh Jooheon I know it hurts that’s the point!” He yelled again until he sat me down by force onto one of the beds. 

With him finally letting go of my hair I was able to look at my surroundings and so what I could see my brothers was in front of me. Kiki Hyung was to the left of me then Hyungwon was behind me and when I finally looked to my right there lied Kyunnie fast asleep with his hands stuck inside my shirt. He looked so tiny wearing my shirt like that and I was so happy to see that he was ok and not seriously hurt. I wanted to hug him but he was sleeping and I wanted to be respectful due to the fact that he was probably dead tired from doing who knows what. Also with Kihyun staring at me with that motherly glare of his kinda freaked me out if I was being honest. “Now Jooheon and friend why the actual heck is this kid here and not with his uncle and wait aren’t you his cousin?!” Oh great now Kihyun was even more confused than before and most likely more angry as well. With that said Hyungwon spoke up with a roll to his eyes “first off the kid and I aren’t related I would rather hang myself then be related to him!” He sounded mad too and his anger plus Kihyun’s wasn’t going to be a good mix. I could already see them both death glaring each other and if looks could kill we’d be in the middle of a war. 

I knew it and my brother could tell too so he got up and covered Kihyun’s eyes and asked him to sit down with him and relax. Yeah that never really works “I’m not going to relax Min until I figure out what the heck is going on!” Kihyun ended up yelling and with that I felt that Kyunnie had moved and when I looked over he was slowly opening his eyes. Great, they woke him up for yelling so much. I ended up making eye contact with him and with that I threw a small smile on my face. “J-jooheon?” He said confused with that I just nodded my head at him confirming that it was me. With that his eyes began to tear up and he quickly stuck his hands and arms out of the shirt I lent him. After he grabbed parts of my shirt in tight fists and the began crying even more “I-i’m s-so s-sorry I-i d-didn’t m-mean t-to a-almost h-hurt J-jackson and I-i d-didn’t m-mean t-to y-yell a-at y-you, a-and I-i d-didn’t m-mean t-to l-let h-him t-take o-over a-and'' I stopped him right there. “It’s not your fault and i’m not mad at you ok?” I said with a smile like I always did. 

I could feel everyone in the room staring at us and after Kihyun spoke up again “ok now I really need to know what the actual heck is going on before I actually flip a table or Min either one works!” Min ended looking back over a Kihyun in shock and in fear “Kiki how about we don’t flip over anything or anyone..” Min was more concerned over himself getting dropped to the ground and probably getting used as the new broom rather than Kihyun breaking a table. With that I had everyone staring at me to explain so Kihyun would calm down. The thing was I didn’t know how to explain any of it! I was more confused about what was going on even after I read his file I still didn’t understand. “Why do I have to be the one to explain it? Especially if Hyungwon is here and probably understands everything better then I do?!” I whined “Who the heck is Hyungwon?!” Minhyuk and Kihyun asked at the same time. So with that I just pointed over towards Hyungwon who was standing in the corner and then said “the one you were having a staring contest to the death with earlier Kiki.” 

With that they both looked over at Hyungwon making sure to scan over him with their eyes. “Jooheon I don’t like him he gives off the I have problems at home vibes” my brother said with a nod of his head. I rolled my eyes “like you have the right to judge who i’m friends with besides we’ve been friends since high school why would we stop being friends now?”   
“Hehe good point but I still say what I say.” He responded back and crossed his arms and then I rolled my eyes again. With all of this Hyungwon handed me his backpack and after I felt my phone go off in my jacket pocket. So I pulled out my phone and read the message on the screen.

You know that I don’t talk to people I don’t know and besides you really think I understand half of anything that we read!!

Dang he had a point. What the heck was I thinking that he understood what we read anymore then I did. Now what? Minhyuk and Kihyun were just going to question us even more now! After I got another message from Hyungwon. 

Well I didn’t give you my bag for nothing stupid open it!

With that I opened his backpack to find the kid's letter in there. What the heck? Why was the letter in here? What is that going to explain? When the only thing in that letter was for Kyunnie from his parents. I didn’t know what to do so I just pulled the letter out of the bag and opened it to find a completely different letter then the one I thought it was. This letter was actually to Hyungwon’s mother from ten years ago. Why the heck did he have this in his bag? I ended up reading the letter and oh my gosh this letter was full of information on Kyunnie and him. Well everything but other him’s name which was fine I guess. With this one letter I looked over at Hyungwon who just nodded at me completely understanding what I was about to do. So with that I turned over to both Kihyun and Min and handed them the letter telling them to read it.

No one’s POV

Doctor Kim’s office was a mess as he searched for the last six hours looking for Changkyun’s file and he just couldn’t find it. I mean that file has a lot of important information in it and if someone else got their hands on it he could be in big trouble. Major trouble to the point he could go to prison for life and he didn’t want that. With that he made up his mind that no matter what, he needed both Changkyun and his file back in his possession. After that thought he remembered that he needed to check in with the person he called. So he reached over for his phone and dialed the number. “Hello do you have any info on his whereabouts?..... Oh so you don’t have any info on that!” He started to sound angry until “Oh so you completely taken over his dreams well then isn’t that interesting.” He said with a smirk on his face “and he can feel everything that happens in these dreams?... Ah even better well then MAKE HIM SUFFER…. Make sure he never gets a peaceful sleep until get him to me!” Then he thought again “oh also his file went missing too make sure to find it and bring it back to me.” With that said he hung up the phone. “I told you 663 not to mess with me and now you’re going to suffer even more than all the time you ever spent with me.”

Changkyun’s POV

I sat there next to Jooheon, tears still in my eyes because I still feel bad for what I've done. Even if Jooheon says that it’s not my fault and that he’s not mad I’m still going to feel bad I mean I almost, well he almost killed that Jackson person. Still it was me at the same time and with that thought I looked down at both of my hands now remembering that they were covered in blood! I freaked out a bit and moved my hands and arms back inside the shirt I was wearing. I soon noticed that Kihyun and Minhyuk were reading something with shocked expressions on their faces and soon they were yelling. “Ok let me get this straight. THE KID IS AN EXPERIMENT!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was chapter 12 and yes I know that I keep making short chapters but I promise i'll try to write longer ones. Unless of course you guys like the shorter chapters then let me know. ^^ Anyways don't forget to give me your predictions in the comments I would love to hear them well until next time Merry Christmas! :):


	13. Dream and mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo welcome to chapter 13! Well hope you enjoy :):

Kihyun’s POV 

“Ok let me get this straight. THE KID IS AN EXPERIMENT!!” Minhyuk and I yelled at the same time. We were both confused and shocked at the same time. With this we looked over at Jooheon hoping that he would laugh at us and say what we read was a joke, but he never did. “You’re not going to laugh and tell me that it’s all a joke?..” Nothing now I was getting nervous because normally this would be something that we would all joke about not something we were ever serious about. I looked over at Min who just shrugged his shoulders at me not knowing what to say. “Wait so you’re being serious?!” With that Jooheon and that tall friend of his just nodded their heads not really saying anything at all as a response. My face read confused and shocked all over it and I knew it did and so did Min’s. “So you’re actually telling me that this kid has been experimented on for YEARS and he has this thing that talks to him in his head and that thing can just take over whenever the HECK it feels like it! Oh let’s not forget that we don’t know what the thing looks like and we only know the eye colors according to this thing! Have any of you actually seen this happen?!” With that last thing said Jooheon nodded his head and then said “I’ve seen it happen twice actually.”

Why the heck did he say this all so calmly as if it was normal. When it really wasn’t normal not even in the slightest. Min and I stood there in shock because how was this possible? Especially when this was the type of stuff you only read about in fictional books. With that I looked back over at the kid who was just sitting next to Jooheon with his head down and he was back to his hands inside of the shirt he was wearing. I swear that I saw his hands out just a few minutes well, not exactly because he ended up clinging on to Jooheon before I could see them. I still wonder why he has them inside of his shirt almost as if he was hiding them. “So when the heck did you have a chance to see any of this happen?” Min ended up asking Jooheon “well the first time was when you left me here to watch him and then I ended up calling you in a panic.”   
“Wait so everything that you said on the phone when you called me was true!” Minhyuk ended up yelling and so Jooheon just nodded his head. “Wait when was the second time you actually witnessed it?” I asked now curious “well actually a few hours ago and not going to lie I was scared to death both times.” Jooheon responded not sounding so proud of that. 

I wouldn’t blame him if he was scared but it’s not like I could say much of anything because I haven’t seen it myself. “So could we maybe see it happen? You know let the thing take over or is that not possible.” I mean at this point I was curious so I didn’t know what else to ask with that I looked over at the kid who was already looking over at me, his eyes already full of tears “n-no.” Is what he said and then again and again he said no three times. Each time he said it louder then the last and then he screamed “H-he c-can’t t-take o-over a-again! I-if h-he d-does…. i-i’ll j-just k-kill a-another p-person…. a-and I-i d-don’t w-want t-to!” 

Changkyun’s POV

I was screaming, yelling, and crying all at once. Why would he even ask that?! Why ask to let him take over when all he caused me was pain and suffering but not just to me but pain and suffering to many others! All he ever did was use violence “I want you to tell them that it doesn’t work like magic. That you can’t just summon me with the snap of your fingers besides your body right now is in no condition to handle me.” Is what he said to me it’s not like I didn’t know that but since when did he care about my body’s condition. Before I could be dying and my body would be in so much pain and he would just take over only because he felt like it. Why would he worry now? “Wait he has the ability to kill people!” Kihyun ended up yelling again. With that I ended up snapping out of my thought process and now thinking back to what I said in a panic. With that I ended up looking over at Jooheon hoping to get his attention and then he looked over at me and said “wait when did you ever kill anybody? I don’t remember reading anything like that in your file.” I got nervous because now I had everyone looking at me.

Their eyes all burning holes into me as I sat there nervous fiddling with my hands underneath the shirt I was wearing. “I-i d-didn’t m-mean t-to!” Is what I ended up saying and then I slowly pulled my hands and arms out of my shirt. Now completely showing off that there was blood on them and I heard a gasp from everyone. With that I began to cry and say stuff like “i-it w-wasn’t m-my f-fault!” or “i-it w-was h-him n-not m-me!” Crying wasn’t helping me much so I did something that I was good at. I tried to get up to run, but Jooheon ended up grabbing me and holding me in place. “L-let g-go o-of m-me y-you d-don’t w-want a-a m-monster l-like m-me a-around!” I yelled and cried but he wouldn’t let me go. Instead he tried to calm me down but it wasn’t working since I was already anxious. So I didn’t know what else to do so I ended up biting his hand and biting him hard until he let me go. I knew I made him bleed because I could taste his blood in my mouth.

I hated how I did that but I didn’t know what else to do and so with that I cried and ran over to the door to try to reach it in order to open it and run even further, but once again I was stopped by both Hyungwon and Minhyuk this time. Again I cried for them to let me go and threatened that I would bite them as well. “Look kid you need to calm down! Like seriously you’re not mental or not well in the head well not that much at least so stop acting like this!” It was Hyungwon who spoke up to me in a very firm tone of voice. Him speaking that way reminded me of when doctor Kim would speak to me and I didn’t like it. So I began to scream and cry and kick my legs around even more.

Minhyuk’s POV

I swear this kid was starting to freak me out! Talking about killing people and then screaming, crying, and kicking his legs around like a child. Then he also bit Jooheon’s hand to the point it bled and so that’s why me and Jooheon’s tall friend have to hold onto the kid. Mostly also because Kihyun freaked out and went to go grab the first aid kit so he wasn’t going to help us hold onto him. The kid kept screaming and crying and kicking his legs around and wouldn’t stop no matter what we said. “How about we tie him down to a darn chair” Jooheon’s friend suggested “no! We’re not going to tie Kyunnie to a chair! He’s just scared I mean I’m scared too but still that doesn’t mean that we tie him down like he’s crazy!” Jooheon ended up yelling and then even the kid stopped screaming and looked up at Jooheon and mouthed out something to him and then he bit me and really hard too! After he ended up kicking Jooheon’s friend right in the gut and then he zipped towards the door. 

We had to stop him before he actually figured out how to open the door! “Hey Kyunnie calm down please there’s no need for you to run out of that door.” Jooheon was practically begging at this point and the kid just looked over at him and then said “I-i’m t-tired” and then he passed out onto the floor. So we all freaked out and placed him back onto the bed.

Changkyun’s POV

I looked around at my surroundings and I was in the same place that I was in before. I closed my eyes hoping that when I opened them I would see something more normal or even darkness, but no. All I saw was the blood on the floor and the same dead people in the same places as before. Seeing all of this had me crying again thinking about each person and then I tried to stand myself up and I tried to walk myself around. Then I heard something or someone behind me and I got scared so I froze in place. “I-is s-someone th-there?” Is what I asked before I felt myself being kicked to the ground. It hurt a lot because I fell face first into the blood “oops I have seen to have accidently kicked you into all of this…. Blood, but oh wait the blood was already on your hands.” Is what he said and him saying that scared me. How the heck did he know that? I never said anything like that out loud or did I? I tried to get my head out of the blood on the ground but then the person grabbed me by the hair and pushed my head back inside of the blood.

I screamed and shook my head underneath the blood getting some of it in my mouth as the person kept holding my head down. Until he lifted it up my head and turned me around to face him. Except I couldn’t see his face… It was covered by a mask with a scar on the left eye “now did I strike a nerve worthless piece of garbage.”   
“W-what? I-i d-don’t e-even kn-know y-you w-why a-are you c-calling m-me th-that?!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jooheon’s POV

We put Kyunnie in the bed about ten minutes ago so we were just talking to each other mostly to make the situation make more sense to Kihyun and Minhyuk. We were so busy talking and explaining everything that when Minhyuk screamed “There’s blood on the bed!” We all got scared and looked over at the bed where Kyunnie was and oh my gosh! There was blood everywhere! On his face spilling out of his mouth as he coughed in his sleep! “What the heck is going on?!” Is what Hyungwon asked actually sounding concerned “I don’t know!” I yelled and so I went over trying to wake Kyunnie up from the deep sleep he fell into. He wouldn’t wake up though no matter what I did he just kept tossing and turning. At one point I felt his breathing stop completely and I got scared because it was a whole five minutes before his breathing started again. Then we heard him scream at the top of his lungs but he still didn’t wake up. “Anything? Why the heck won’t he wake up?!” It was Kihyun who asked and honestly I didn’t have an answer for him or anyone.

Kyunnie then soon stopped moving but blood still fell out from his mouth. Until his eyes shot open and he had tears in them as he cried out “D-doctor K-kim i-is g-going to f-find m-me a-and k-kill m-me!” So he just then started to cough up even more blood this time right onto my lap and then he just cried for the rest of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was chapter 13 I hope you guys enjoyed it ehehe even though I feel like my chapters are starting to get less and less interesting :( but anyways I still hope you enjoyed and please I like your feedback so yeah don't forget to comment until next time have an amazing night/day and also Happy new year!!


	14. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo welcome to chapter 14 I hope you guys enjoy :):

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3U2Zj6lYCY>

Please do me the favor and check out this trailer I made for Changkyun for this book.. It would mean so much to me... thank you...

Jooheon’s POV

  
  


Kyunnie kept on crying and then coughing up more blood and then once every two minutes he would scream. The cycle would continue for the next ten minutes until he just froze completely. There was no movement, not one blink or twitch to his eyes even his breathing stopped. He was just sitting there like a doll “what the heck just happened is he ok?” Kihyun ended up asking me with a voice like a mom concerned over their child. “I don’t know Kiki. He’s not even blinking or moving..” I was nervous because this was something that I’ve never seen before. I’ve never even read about this in my school text book for my medical class so I don’t even know what to do. “Jooheon remember the part of his file where it talked about how he has certain times where he just freezes for a good half hour and if you do something I don’t remember what though, but he’ll go back to normal… Kind of.” Is what Hyungwon told me “wait, which part did it say that?” Is what I asked “I don’t remember which part but it said they found out that  **Subject 663’s body has the tendency to shut down for half an hour after having a breakdown and the only way to fix it is either inject him with liquid 600 or** … well that’s all I got do you remember the rest?” Wait I remember some of that can’t say I remember all of it though.

I thought about it for a moment trying to remember exactly that part of the file and then it hit me and oh no… There wasn’t another way?! “Did you remember it?” Hyungwon asked and I stayed there and just nodded my head very slowly at that “Really what do we have to do then?” Is what Kihyun actually asked “well..” I started “well what?” My brother asked “one of us has to..” 

“Has to what?” Hyungwon asked so with so much hesitation I finally said “one of us has to kiss him… on the lips…” I watched as all of their faces turned “one of has to what?! That’s it Kiki and I aren’t doing it either you or your friend over there has to kiss him or we could just leave him with how he is now.” I seriously can’t believe my brother sometimes he really thinks we’re just going to leave him like this?! “Min we’re not going to leave him like this we have to do something” 

“Well I can’t have my boyfriend kissing another guy even if it is to help him.” Min and Kihyun ended up arguing and before I could step in Hyungwon did. “Look I get you don’t want to break your fidelity ok, but I’m not kissing someone I hate so… Jooheon has to kiss him.” I turned over to Hyungwon like what the heck!

Why can’t he do it?! I mean I get it he doesn’t like him very much but why me?! “Why do I have to kiss him?! I’ve never even kissed anybody in my life! Well except my mom but still!!” I then realized what I just said due to everyone staring at me “Oh come on Jooheon I would have thought that by you going to college that you would have at least kissed someone or do something!” Is what my brother ended yelling at me “Jooheon ignore him all you have to do is a quick peck on lips that’s it. It doesn't really have to be an actual full on kiss ok…” Kihyun tried to reassure me but it still made me nervous. “Ok..” Is what I ended up saying just for them to leave me alone. So I turned myself over to be face to face with Kyunnie who still sat there not even breathing and so without much thought I closed my eyes, turned my face a bit and gave him a quick but sweet kiss. It actually felt nice till I saw a flash go off and pulled away. I knew that it came from my brother but I could worry about that later because right now I heard Kyunnie’s breathing pick up again. So I looked over at him and he smiled at me before he slowly fell back onto the bed again and passed out.

Changkyun’s POV

What the heck just happened? Why was I back here and so soon? “Ah back so soon? I didn’t think you would like it here that much.” They said and just like with Doctor Kim I could hear the smirk form on his face. Of course I couldn’t see it due to the mask covering his face and also that I didn’t see him anywhere. In fear of him popping out of nowhere I looked around me to see if I could find him or see him anywhere but no I couldn’t find him, until he was right in front of me. He towered over me by a whole lot. It was scary “found you” Is what he said and then he proceeded to grab me by the neck and hold me up in the air. To the point where my feet were no longer touching the ground. “L-let g-go…” I choked out “why would I do that when all I want to do is have some fun with you…” Fun what the heck did he mean by that?! With that thought I soon felt something quickly swipe against my left cheek. It hurt not a lot but it still hurt after a while of me struggling in his grasp he let me go just to fall on the floor. “Now we’re going to play a little game.. Until you wake up that is.” I sat there on the floor trying to normalize my breathing as I looked up at him and asked “wh-what k-kind o-of g-game?” I regret asking that question after he answered with “oh nothing too serious just simple rules all you gotta do is run and hide from me, but if I find you and get a hold of you then I get to injure you.” Wait what does he mean by “injure me”? I didn’t have too much time to think because he began to count down very slowly.So I got up as quickly as I could and then I began to run as fast as I could…

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
I soon woke up my body in so much pain it was almost unbearable, but at least I wasn’t in whatever that world was anymore. “Hey Kyunnie are you ok now?” Is what I heard from the familiar voice, but I couldn’t get up due to the pain in my body. So I attempted to speak up and say “I-” but I couldn't. My voice was hoarse and not a sound came out. “Hey did you hear me?” Is what I got asked next and of course I did but I just couldn’t say anything. I then saw the person who was talking to me and it was Jooheon because he ended up looking over me with concern. “Hey guys I think he needs water” Is what Jooheon asked and then he proceeded to help me sit up. Once he was able to help me sit up correctly I was able to see everything around me. It was all fine until I saw all the blood on the bed and that’s when I freaked out and actually started to try to move myself around the bed, but Jooheon stopped me by holding onto both of my shoulders in place while at the same time he kept his distance. I didn’t know why though I didn’t do anything for what I could remember at least. He got me to calm down until Kihyun was able to bring me water as Jooheon had asked him to. “Here” is what Kihyun ended up saying as he handed the water over to Jooheon who took it gladly and then said “open your mouth please Kyunnie.” Jooheon ended up begging me so I opened my mouth very slowly while he helped me take a sip from the glass container. “Does that feel better?” Jooheon asked me and so I nodded my head because honestly my throat did feel better now. “Can you talk now?” Is what he asked me next.

So I thought about what I was going to say and then said “Y-yeah I-i c-can t-talk.” My voice kinda was back to normal. I mean at least I could talk now. Which was definitely a good thing “hey um so what happened when you passed out?” Is what I got asked next by Jooheon “I-i d-don’t w-want t-to t-talk a-about i-it.” Is what I said back as a response which I wasn’t lying about “ok then we can talk about it when you want to, but for now um Kiki is it ok if he takes a shower?” With that Kihyun just nodded his head and motioned his hand towards the room. “Oh wait do you guys have clothes that he can borrow?”

“Oh um yeah I could get some for him just give me a moment.” Is what Minhyuk said back to Jooheon as a response. So Jooheon nodded his head and then got off the bed and into the other room. So I sat there thinking about everything that happened and everything that he said to me, but one thing I mostly remembered was when he said “you have no power here or anywhere.” Which was odd because I already knew that “Hey Kyunnie the showers on let’s go get you cleaned up!” Jooheon ended up shouting, making me forget what I was thinking about. 

With that I attempted to stand myself up from the bed, but in trying to stand I ended up tripping over I don’t know what. Luckily though I didn’t fall on my face, but it still hurt. “I think someone needs to help him not just walk to the shower, but also help him take a shower…” Is what Hyungwon ended up saying, but I didn’t get what he exactly meant by help me shower. I mean I thought I could shower all on my own besides they let me do it before. “Huh what do you mean by help him shower?” Is what I heard Kihyun say as he tried to help me up from the floor and obviously I didn’t refuse the help. I mean it was better than sitting on the floor “yeah don’t you see his condition he can’t even walk straight or even stand properly! What makes you think that he would be able to take a proper shower without falling and hurting himself?” Hyungwon said back with an attitude as he always did. “Wow Hyungwon for someone who says that they hate Changkyun you seem to really care about his well being..” Is what Jooheon ended up saying as he walked over to Kihyun to help him hold me up. 

I watched as Hyungwon froze but only for a second before saying “I don’t… care about him, but you do so I just gave a logical suggestion…” he then turned his head away to look towards the floor. After that everyone kept talking about I don’t know what because I ended up getting lost in my own head thinking about so many things at once some things that even terrified me. After a while I shook my head trying to get back into reality to what they were talking about. “What do you mean I have to shower him?! You already made me kiss him!” Was the first thing I heard when I snapped out of my thoughts “Well Jooheon obviously Kihyun has to get back to work before he gets fired and your friend over there doesn’t like him very much…” I didn’t even notice that Kihyun had left and I already had so many questions as it was but I could always ask later “ugh fine I’ll do it but this is going to be weird…”

“Weird? Oh come on just think about this as if you’re a caretaker and that this is normal”

“But I’m not qualified to be a caretaker…” 

“Sure you are, I mean you took care of dad when got injured while mom worked.” I heard the conversation between both Minhyuk and Jooheon until I was being walked to the other room after I watched Jooheon roll his eyes and then close the door. 

I didn’t really know what to say so I allowed Jooheon to help me to sit down on what he called the sink counter. “Ok you all good right?” With that asked I just nodded my head in order to answer his question. “Alright so if I let go you won’t fall off?” Once again I nodded my head even though I wasn’t one hundred percent sure if he let go that I would fall or not. “Ok then I’m letting go…” He said very calmly and then slowly moved his hands from both sides of my torso and once he fully let go I was fine. I didn’t fall over not even a little bit. “S-so n-now wh-what d-do I-i d-do n-now?” was the question I picked instead of all the tons of questions rambling in my head. “Oh um.. I guess you have to take off your clothes so then I can help you into the tub…” He said this all very shyly so I only nodded my head and lifted up my arms “C-can y-you t-take i-it o-off?” I asked not really caring much because I was used to stuff like this. Not that it happened often, where they would ask me to remove my clothing, but it did happen from time to time mostly to remove any blood stains that may have gotten on my clothes. 

They didn’t do that often though they never really cared. Sometimes the blood would stay on my face for weeks before they would finally decide to clean me. So having someone do this is normal at this point. I noticed that Jooheon hadn’t done or said anything after I asked him to help me remove my shirt. He just stood there staring at the floor with his face a bright shade of red. “I-is th-there a-an i-issue?...” I asked, being more and more confused as the time went on “oh uh n-no sorry…” he said very nervously before helping me slip off the black shirt that I was wearing.

  
  


Jooheon’s POV

  
  


I can’t believe I’m doing this. First they made me kiss him and now I have to help him shower! I mean I don’t mind helping him, but seeing him naked was too much! I mean the only guy around my age that I’ve seen undressed is my older brother when we were younger and used to bathe together. Which now that I think about it it’s weird, but oh well that’s the past. So after I slipped off his shirt and placed it off to the side of the sink. Now for the harder part helping him remove his pants. I didn’t even notice how he began to cover up his chest and his stomach with both of his arms. I bet he’s trying to cover up all the scars and still some fresh cuts that still bled a bit and hide them away from me, but I could still see the one’s on his back through the mirror. It was sad honestly he probably felt embarrassed about all of the markings all over his body. I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him talk “U-um J-jooheon…” He said and then began to trail off “Um yeah?” I replied back with a questionable tone “y-you’re n-not r-really c-comfortable d-doing th-this a-are y-you? Th-this d-doesn’t h-have t-to d-do w-with th-that th-thing th-that y-you c-called a-a k-kiss i-is i-it?” 

  
  


No one’s POV

  
  


Doctor Kim had just finished up with one of his regular patients and was now on his way to his office. He needed to go check in on the person he sent to check in on Changkyun and he swore that if he didn’t hear any worthy news he might just consider going out there on his own to look for him. Although it’s not like he could even if he wanted to or how badly he needed to due to the workload he had for the whole week. So with that thought he just grabbed his phone and dialed the person’s number. “Hello any progress?..” he asked coldly “so you’re telling me that he’s with other… PEOPLE!” He now sounded angry as he grinded his teeth as he kept listening “Now how the actual heck did you come to this conclusion?” He asked, trying to calm his voice. “Uh huh… so you felt someone try to wake him up from the sleep he fell into with you and you could feel all of this?” He was now pretty irritated because certain things now started to make a little more sense. “Ok thank you for the update now I’ll check on you again tomorrow… Hopefully you’ll have better news!” Was the last thing he said before he threw his phone back into pocket and with that he got up to go have his usual talk with Mrs.Im.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello well that was chapter 14! I hope you enjoyed and I'm so sorry for taking so long to update (literally a whole month *cries*) due to school really kicking my behind but i'll try to update hopefully by the end of next week :): anyways I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and pls let me know what you thought by commenting well until next time have a good night/day! :):

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think and if I need to fix anything 
> 
> until next time have an awesome day :)


End file.
